Memorias de una Diosa
by LAuren Saint Seiya
Summary: Saori Kido hace un recorrido por sus memorias desde el momento en que conoció a sus Santos de Bronce Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun.Que para bien o para mal siempre han estado con ella.OJO: Cada capítulo es independiente.
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

Las hojas comienzan a caer señal de que se acerca el otoño, en la Mansión Kido todo permanece en paz pues han pasado ya dos años desde la última batalla contra los Dioses. Los cinco caballero que protegen a Saori Kido la rencarnación de Athena en esta era se han marchado yace unos dos meses, las vacaciones que nunca pidieron los muchachos fueron otorgadas por la chica, siendo muy hábil y difícil de persuadir logro convencerlos de descansar y disfrutar un tiempo a solas y lejos de ella, pues tras varias batallas a cuestas ya era hora de unas necesarias vacaciones para sanar sus cuerpos y almas. La Fundación Graude les patrocinaría dicho periodo de vacaciones.

Seiya regreso al lado de su hermana Seika, viviendo en su pequeño departamento que tenia junto al puerto; Hyoga volvió a Siberia, una vez más necesitaba rezarle a su madre y volver a convivir con sus amigos que había dejado atrás al marcharse; Shiryu se encamino de regreso a los Cinco Picos, al lado de Sunrei , con quien tenia planes de boda ya que gracias a sus hermanos al fin se había atrevido a declarar su amor por ella a los cinco vientos hecho que había alegrado a todos incluso a Tatsumi pues ya todos creían que era la hora; Ikki no se hizo del rogar, en cuanto Saori les dio la noticia al Fénix s ele iluminaron los ojos, por fin se podría ir sin el reproche por parte de sus amigos, Shun fue todo un caso, se negó a irse, pero mas pronto lo convenio Ikki al prometerle llevarlo con él, lo convenció al mencionarle que le enseñaría el porqué de sus ausencias, lo cual animo al peliverde a seguirle. Por fin los cinco chicos estaban viviendo sus vidas, lejos de las batallas y los entrenamientos.

Así pues en la Mansión solo se encuentra Saori junto con Tatsumi y unos cuantos sirvientes a sus órdenes. En el despacho que alguna vez fue de su abuelo, una peli lila se encuentra mirando a través de la ventana, en la calle una pandilla de amigos juega con un balón viejo y sin aire, pero aun así son felices, pues estos niños son amigos y lo más importante para ellos es el hecho de estar juntos.

Al verlos Saori sonríe pues le recuerdan a sus cinco amigos, que un día conoció y con el tiempo ellos llegaron a ser muy unidos, tal vez el motivo de la unión no el mejor, pero da las gracias al cielo por tenerlos a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

La pelilila sale al jardín para poder observar mejor al grupo de amigos que juegan, al acercarse hacia la puerta del gran cancel que resguarda la propiedad puede escuchar las risas más puras que solo las puede comparar con las de Shun , quién a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas aun sigue sonriendo como cuando niño.

Cada imagen que observa la llevan a recordar cada instante que vio cuando niña, ella cuan caprichosa y mimada trato mal a sus amigos, hecho que hoy día aun se lamenta, pero lo que nunca les ha dicho a ellos ni al propio Tatsumi es que siendo una mocosa engreída les envidiaba por ello los trataba mal, por envidia, una envidia que aun recuerda como nació pero que con el paso de los días la ha convertido en amor hacia ellos.

Recuerdos que guarda en su corazón…

**Continuará...**


	2. I Memoria

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada**_

_**Primeras Impresiones**_

_Observando al grupo de niños, Saori recuerda la primera vez que conoció a sus cinco amigos, un día que parece lejano pero que ella aun guarda en su corazón…_

**Mansión Kido**

En el jardín principal una pequeña de cabello lila juega con sus muñecas al té, una pequeña mesita circular cubierta con un mantel color crema se encuentra en el centro del lugar encima de ella un juego de té, cinco sillas alrededor de la misma en cada una de ellas una muñeca de porcelana y elegante vestido, reposan. La chiquilla sirve el té para ella y sus invitadas de honor, este es el juego favorito de ella, así pasa cada tarde, ya que la casa siempre esta vacía, su querido abuelo nunca tiene tiempo para ella, aunque lo intenta el pobre hombre no lo consigue, su apretada agenda no le da tregua para sentarse y pasar rato con su adorada nieta.

Día tras día la misma rutina, hasta que cierto día esa tediosa rutina se ve interrumpida. Saori se encuentra jugando en el jardín al mismo juego de siempre cuando escucha llegar el auto de su abuelo, sorprendida por el hecho sale corriendo a su encuentro pues es muy raro la llegada de él a horas de la tarde ya que por lo general llega antes de darle las buenas noches a la niña.

-¡Abuelo!- entusiasta ante la sorpresiva llegada del adulto Saori se lanza a sus brazos siendo atrapa y elevada al aire por el mencionado- Llegaste temprano, vamos a jugar-la niña señala la mesita con el juego de té.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro el anciano la baja al suelo mientras le revuelve el cabello, los ojos de ilusión de la niña brillan como preciosas joyas, lo cual causa alegría en él.

-Saori, ¿Estas cansada de jugar siempre sola?- pregunta el Sr. Kido mientras la niña afirma con la cabeza-y si te digo que pronto tendrás amigos que jueguen contigo y así nunca más estarás sola ¿Qué me dirías?- el hombre mira a la niña la cual por un momento se ve confundida ante la pregunta que le a hecho.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso abuelo?- curiosa por las palabras del adulto trata de estudiar cada expresión de él.

-Mi querida niña, recuerdas que te he mencionado ¿qué trabajo en nuestra Fundación?- la niña un intrigada por las palabras solo mira con desconfianza a su abuelo mientras asiente- Bueno, pues hemos traído niños de diferentes lugares, los pobres han quedado solos en el mundo- ante estas palabras el rostro de la peli lila se entristece- por ello los hemos traído a Japón, así como tú, ellos no tienen con quien jugar, tú puedes ser su amiga y juntos divertirse- de repente su cara se ilumina pues lo que más añora es poder tener amigos- Qué me dices ¿Quieres conocerlos?- con una amplia sonrisa asiente- Por ello llegue temprano, te quiero llevar a conocerlos, vamos- dicho esto el anciano toma de la mano a su nieta, juntos salen suben al auto. Nerviosa por conocer a sus nuevos amigos Saori no deja de jugar con su cabello mientras que el auto recorre el camino de la Mansión hasta el Orfanato donde ya los esperan.

Al llegar al lugar Sr. Kido junto con Saori bajan del auto siendo recibidos por la directora del Orfanato, antes de ver a los niños pasan a la oficina principal para que la directora y el Señor puedan hablar sobre asuntos referentes a los recién llegados.

Mientras espera a su abuelo la peli lila se dispone a recorrer el lugar. Llegando hasta los dormitorios, con sumo cuidado entra allí, como el lugar se encuentra vacío comienza a inspeccionarlo, diez camas acomodadas en dos hileras pegadas a las paredes, cinco de cada lado, cada uno tiene un baúl a los pies en el cual se ha grabado el nombre del niño que ocupara la cama.

Cuando se acerca al primer baúl de la cama del lado derecho escucha pasos acercándose al dormitorio sin saber que hacer se queda estática a la vez que la puerta se abre, para su sorpresa entra Tatsumi quien ha estado buscándola por todo el lugar.

-Señorita Saori, no debe de andar sola por un lugar extraño- se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano- ahora vayamos con su abuelo que ha estado preocupado por usted- sin que diga algo la pequeña ambos salen hacia el patio.

Al legar al lugar se percata que en efecto su abuelo había traído niños, todos muy diferentes pero con el mismo semblante, una tristeza profunda expresa cada uno.

Al irse acercando nota a un niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules como el cielo, el cual a pesar de que su mirada es triste su postura dice lo contrario, esta a la defensiva, en sus manos guarda un rosario hermoso al cual se aferra como si su vida dependiera de ellos, lo cual deja confundida a la niña.

El siguiente en ver es un niño de cabello negro y largo con ropa china, su semblante parece tranquilo, es serio su cara lo denota, se echa de ver que es muy inteligente y sensato.

Acercándose un poco más al lugar puede ver a un niño de cabello castaño, tez morena que es sujeto por dos adultos pues esta luchando por todos los medios por salir del lugar, llora y grita.

-Déjenme, ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?- sollozando les exige respuestas a los adultos.

-Ya te lo dijimos, ella esta bien, pronto la veras- le responden, por un instante parece calmarse al notar la presencia de Tatsumi y Saori.

Antes de seguir analizando a los demás niños su abuelo llama su atención para presentarles personalmente a cada uno de ellos.

-Saori te presento a Jabu…- continua el anciano pero la niña no presta atención sigue evisando al niño de cabello castaño que hace rato lloraba por su hermana puede notar que es más pequeño comparado con el resto del grupo.

Siguiendo con la revisión encontró a un par de ojos azules que miraban desconfiadamente a los adultos e incluso a ella, el niño de cabello azul le provoca nervios pues su mirada es recia e intimidante, él parece más grande que el niño de cabello castaño, su ojos no llamaron la atención de la peli lila si no su actitud, esta resguardando a alguien, detrás de él unos mechones verdes se echan de ver, al notar su curiosidad el niño mira hacia atrás y sonríe mientras que con su cuerpo cubre mejor a la persona que esta detrás de él, ocultándolo por completo.

-Saori …- una vez más su abuelo llama su atención, notando la curiosidad de la niña hacia el niño de cabello azul- vamos- tomándola de su mano la lleva hasta donde yace el peli azul.

La niña conforme se van acercando puede ver una vez más los cabellos verdes, estando cerca del mayor se inclina hacia su lado derecho esperando poder verle el rostro al niño que se oculta detrás de él, pero el se lo impide Ikki al tiempo que imita a la niña.

-Ikki ella es mi nieta Saori- señala el adulto a la niña.

-¿A mí qué?-retadoramente le contesta Ikki mientras que con su mirada trata de intimidar a la curiosa niña.

Tatsumi disgustado al escuchar la forma en cómo le ha respondido camina hacia él.

-Muestra más respeto por el Señor- tomando del cuello al peli azul lo zangolotea hasta que el Sr. Kido le reprende con la mirada-Pero…-el empleado suelta al niño alejándose de ellos.

Una vez que lo han soltado Ikki se acomoda la camisa y el cabello, siendo aprovechando el instante por Saori para acercarse al pequeño peliverde.

-Hola me llamo Saori- esbozando una sonrisa saluda al niño, el cual la mira a los ojos directo a los ojos, al instante los hermosos ojos esmeralda se iluminan y una hermosa sonrisa ilumina su rostro.

-Hola- algo tímido saluda-Me llamo Shun-saluda con su mano al tiempo que Ikki se pone en medio de ambos.

-¿Qué quieres?-cortante le pregunta.

-Hola- le sonríe-Soy Saori- acercándose un poco a ellos les sonríe, Ikki rápidamente le corta el paso a la niña acto que la deja sorprendida.

La desconfianza del peli azul contagio al resto de los niños quienes inmediatamente se comenzaron a alejar de ella, en ese momento lo comprendió, no sería fácil acercarse a ellos.

Solo Jabu se quedo con ella, tenia un reto que ella misma se había impuesto, ganarse la confianza de ellos.

_Saori sonríe al recordar aquel día, lo que más le da risa es que Ikki no ha cambiado en nada aun sigue desconfiando de todo aquel que se atreva a acercarse ya no solo a él y su hermano si no que con Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu. _

_El sol ya comienza a ocultarse, ve como los niños se despiden entre ellos para regresar cada uno a su hogar. Mientras ella se dirige a la Mansión pues la hora de la cena se acerca así como la llegada de ellos, sus ahora amigos._

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

Espero que les agrade la historia, tal vez al principio sea algo rara, espero que conforme se vaya desarrollando la trama tome la dirección que por leer y dejen sus reviews, asi sabre sus opiniones.


	3. II Memoria

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

Los cálidos rayos del sol anuncian el nacer de un nuevo día, iluminando cada rincón de Japón, dentro de la Mansión Kido sus habitantes se preparan para un nuevo día.

Después de unos meses de vacaciones los chicos han regresado a la Mansión Kido, cargados de energía y listos para empezar una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Saori los ha persuadido para que cada uno de ellos estudie y puedan obtener un titulo universitario a futuro.

El momento del desayuno se ha convertido en un todo un caos, guerras de comida y bromas son el pan de cada día, donde Seiya siempre es el que comienza la trifulca.

Entre risas y bromas el pobre rubio ha sido la victima principal de las travesuras de un infantil Seiya secundado por Ikki, el cual se ha complacido en torturarlo a pesar de los reproches de su hermano quien con un puchero se cruzo de brazos dándose por vencido al intentar rescatar al cisne de las garras de estos, por su parte Shiryu prefirió no tomar bando ya que por un lado Hyoga se las cobraría en cuanto se haya liberado mientras que si se une Shun y Saori le reprocharían su conducta, por ello se mantiene al margen. Un desayuno inusual, para iniciar el día.

Al paso de unos minutos la poca seriedad de la que se valía el dragón lo abandona, ya que como dice el dicho "Si no puedes con el enemigo…únetele" es lo que ha hecho ante la mira incrédula del ojiverde y del rubio. Con una sonrisa en sus labios Saori observa divertida la escena, pues ya no solo es Hyoga la victima, Shun salió al rescate siendo el ahora otra victima, la guerra de comida parece no tener fin, tres contra dos.

La peli lila alegre al verlos juntos recuerda una de tantas tardes que pasaba en el orfanato tratando de ganarse a los chicos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**_El "Gaijin"_**

El reto estaba impuesto era momento de idear la manera de acercarse a ellos sin que estos la rechazaran. Pero antes tenia que darse a la tarea de conocerlos, así sabría las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno.

Cada tarde después de sus deberes Tatsumi acompañaba a la pequeña Saori al orfanato, el adulto no entendía las razones de la infanta para querer mezclarse con esos mocosos que lejos de hacerle un bien le pegarían las malas mañas. Al llegar a lugar le permitía a la niña explorar el lugar mientras él se disponía a examinar cada uno de los documentos que había que firmar para autorizar asuntos pertinentes a la institución.

Una tarde en vísperas del verano mientras caminaba por los pasillos del lugar un alboroto llamo su atención, corrió en dirección de las voces hasta llegar al patio central, escondida detrás de un inmenso árbol pudo observar la crueldad de los niños.

-¡Pégale!-exclama maliciosamente Nachi.

-Maldito _gaijin_-rabiosamente Jabu le golpeaba una y otra vez al rubio quien por todos lo medios trataba de zafarse del chiquillo.

-¡Defiéndete! ¿Acaso no nos entiendes, _gaijin_?-Ichi con toda sarna provocaba al rubio.

-¡Eres un débil! ¡No vales nada!-Ban apoyaba a sus amigos al intimidar al ruso.

Saori quiso correr a detenerlos pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si ellos eran cuatro contra uno, ¿Cómo ayudar al rubio? La impotencia hizo mella en ella, lagrimas amargas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, por un momento quiso llamar a Tatsumi, pero sabia que si lo hacia este castigaría a los cinco, ¡no era justo! Hyoga no merecía ser castigado cuando era la victima de esa golpiza despiadada.

No paso mucho rato cuando el grupo de bravucones se cansaron de torturar al ruso, dejándolo en el suelo, sangrando y adolorido por los golpes recibidos. Cuando se marcharon ella corría hacia él con el firme propósito de auxiliarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preocupada se agacho hacia él.

Hyoga con la mirada clavada en el suelo no respondió, de un rápido movimiento se levanto, comenzando a caminar para alejarse de ahí. Ella corrió detrás de él para alcanzarlo, lo tomo del brazo y él se detuvo.

La cara de sorpresa de Saori no se hizo esperar al estar cara a cara con él, los golpes que recibió el niño rubio había dejando sus marcas, un ojo morado, el labio partido, unos cuantos rasguños y moretones no solo en su cara si no también en sus brazos, aun así la fría mirada y esos ojos penetrantes no demostraban emoción alguna.

Poso su mano sobre el hombro del niño el cual de un rápido movimiento se alejó de ella. No lo comprendía, ¿Por qué hacia eso el rubio? ¿Por qué la rechazaba? Ella solo quería ser su amigo. El rechazo que mostro esa vez hirió a la niña, pues lo único que ella quería era conocerlo y entablar una relación amistosa con él.

La rabia y dolor no se hicieron esperar cuando cierto día una vez más pudo presenciar la misma escena que días atrás la habían hecho conocer la maldad infantil, pero esta vez en cierta forma fue diferente.

-Vete de aquí _gaijin_\- coreaban los niños mientras Jabu una vez mas le propinaba un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-Largo, regresa de donde viniste- Nachi le gritaba con odio.

Oculta pudo notar como cierto castaño llegaba a toda prisa, echándose inmediatamente sobre el golpeador logrando que este soltase al rubio.

-¡Te lo advertí, Jabu! ¡Hyoga no esta solo!- colérico Seiya le gritaba mientras que le propinaba golpes.

-Prefieres al _gaijin_ sobre nosotros, él es raro, siempre esta solo, nunca habla- mirando a Hyoga le recriminaba su actitud.

-No es cierto- el futuro Pegaso sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro negaba las acusaciones de las que era objeto el otro- No lo conoces para darte cuenta de que él es una buena persona.

Rodando por el suelo ambos seguían peleando mientras un niño de cabellera larga y negra se acercaba a Hyoga, le extendió un brazo para ayudarlo aponerse de pie, el cual acepto.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hyoga?-tiernamente le preguntaba Shiryu.

-Si- con su cabeza asentía a la vez que susurraba-Gracias.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ambos niños Seiya se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

-Me avisas si quieres más-con pose gallarda y un tono soberbio Seiya arremetía en contra de Jabu.

-Basta Seiya, creo que ya entendió el punto-serenamente Shiryu miraba su amigo.

-Hyoga, esos tontos ya no se meterán mas contigo-sonriendo se apresuró a tomar por los hombros al rubio mientras lo guiaba a un árbol, seguidos por el futuro santo del Dragón.

-Mira como te dejaron- con una mueca de desaprobación Shiryu limpiaba las heridas del niño.

Hyoga por su parte solo miraba algo confundido a este par, no era la primera vez que ambos se le acercaban y trataban de platicar con él, conocía a Seiya, sabia que era imperativo, todo lo hacia a su manera, siempre tan contento y extrovertido mientras que Shiryu era todo lo contrario; serio, responsable, siempre acatando las ordenes, no entendía con era que estos dos eran amigos.

Un silencio eterno gobernó a los tres, ningún ruido solo el aire que hacia acto de presencia meciendo el follaje de los grandes arboles que rodeaban el patio, hasta que alguien habló.

-¿Por qué?- Hyoga rompió el silencio, su voz entrecortada y triste atrajo la mirada de ambos niños.

-¿Por qué qué?- confundido pregunto Seiya.

-¿Por qué me defendiste? ¿Por qué hablan conmigo? No temen que los otros los menos precien por hablar con "El _gaiji_"?-mirándolos a los ojos el rubio exigía respuestas.

-¡Hay Hyoga!-rascándose la cabeza Seiya lo miraba con ternura-Pues porque eres MI AMIGO-sonriendo exclamo fuertemente la ultima frase.

-Cuando este-Shiryu señalo al castaño con un aire de desesperación- se le mete una idea a la cabeza no hay poder humano que le haga cambiar de opinión- con un sonrisa cómplice miraba a su amigo.

-Además ya te lo había dicho quieras o no eres nuestro amigo, Hyoga- abrazando al rubio Seiya le revuelve el cabello- No estas solo, nos tienes a nosotros, seremos amigos para siempre- aun abrazados Seiya jala de la playera a Shiryu, unidos los tres en un abrazo.

-Gracias-una lágrima cae por la mejilla de Hyoga quien se aferra a ambos niños, temiendo que esto solo pueda ser un sueño y una vez que haya despertado todo se esfume de sus manos.

-No llores tonto-Seiya le reprocha a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te sucede?-alarmado por las lagrimas del ojiazul Shiryu lo observa atento.

-Estoy bien, solo lloro de felicidad-limpiándose las lagrimas sonríe- con ustedes a mi lado ya no me siento tan solo, gracias Seiya y Shiryu.

-Aw tonto-el castaño le da un leve golpe en el hombro-nunca estaremos solos, siempre juntos, no importa lo que pase siempre encontraremos la forma de regresar uno al lado del otro, ¿verdad?-los ojos de Seiya se iluminan al pensar en el futuro.

-Claro-Shiryu sonríe esperando por la respuesta del rubio.

-Amigos- sonriendo Hyoga sonríe al cielo mientras piensa en su madre: _Mira mamá ya no voy a estar solo, por fin tengo amigos, gracias Dios por enviarlos a mí, gracias, con ellos a mi lado la vida ya no será tan difícil, por fin tengo con quien compartir, mira mamá mis amigos._

Los tres niños se marchan felices a pues para el castaño por fin el rubio acepto ser su amigo, mientras que para el otro pr fin tiene amigos, para Shiryu es un alivio tener otro amigo con el cual compartirá las locuras de Seiya.

Aun escondida observa como se marchan los niños mientras que sus puños se cierran a la vez que aprieta la mandíbula, la ira y el coraje la invaden, ella que lo intento no pudo conseguir que el rubio fuera su amigo, en cambio acepto la amistad de esos niños.

Fallo con uno pero aun le quedan cuatro, solo espera que al contrario de Hyoga los otros la acepten como su amiga.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquello días ya han quedado en el pasado, ahora no solo a Hyoga lo llama amigo si no que al resto les puede llamar del mismo modo. Después de tanto tiempo por fin son amigos.

Aun divertida por las travesuras de ellos, sabe que debe rescatar al rubio y al peli verde pues esta guerra de comida parece no tener fin.


	4. III Memoria

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**"Lluvia"**

Una tarde tranquila se ve cubierta por una delicada lluvia, destrozando los planes de los habitantes de la Mansión Kido, puesto que es un fin de semana en el cual planeaban un divertido picnic con el objetivo de relajarse de sus deberes escolares.

En la sala se encuentra reunido el grupo de amigos, cierto rubio no puede evitar sonreír ante la inclemencia del clima, puesto adora la fresca brisa y el frio que se siente en el aire. Shiryu a optado por torturar un poco al Pegaso, una partida de ajedrez sin igual, el Dragón como amplio conocedor del juego trata de instruir ciertos conocimientos del mismo a su castaño amigo, el cual esta a punto de enloquecer en cualquier momento pues no entiende la lógica del juego. Ikki sentado en el sillón con una sonrisa en sus labios observa la cómica escena, pues pareciera que a Seiya le sale humo por los oídos, Saori con ayuda de Tatsumi entra en la sala trayendo consigo una charola con galletas y una jarra de chocolate caliente con el fin de pasar un rato agradable.

-Shun, ¡Ayúdame!- le suplica el castaño.

-¿Shun?-Ikki llama al peliverde pero no hay respuesta al igual que con el llamado de Seiya.

Por su lado Shun se encuentra sentado al pie del ventanal de la sala mientras observa la lluvia y con sus dedos dibuja figuras en el cristal de manera distraído mientras sus ojos se postran en el horizonte, Ikki cruzado de brazos observa como Hyoga se acerca sigilosamente a su hermano, enarcando un ceja mira atento las intenciones del rubio, mientras la peli lila ha comenzado a ayudar al pobre de Seiya.

De un instante a otro la temperatura del lugar desciende poco pero no por ello pasa desapercibido por los ahí presentes.

-¡Hyoga!-el castaño mira enojado al mencionado pues él es el culpable del cambio.

-Shhh- el rubio mira a Seiya mientras le hace una seña para que guarde silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende?-Shiryu lo observa atento.

Copos de nieve comienzan a caer en torno del ojiverde, quien aun inmerso en sus pensamientos no los ha notado, en un segundo reacciona volteándose hacia sus amigos los cuales sonríen divertidos al ver su reacción, extiende su mano derecha para atrapar los copos, las facciones infantiles en conjunto con sus mejillas rosadas le dan un aire angelical a Shun, sumándole una sonrisa que ilumina su rostro. Ikki y Saori admiran al menor por un momento pues a pesar de las duras y crueles luchas aun sigue emanando un aire inocente.

-¿Qué pasa?-confundido mira primero a Hyoga que esta parado aun lado de él para luego mirar a Ikki y al resto.

-¡Ay Shun!-suspira Seiya-Necesitaba de tu ayuda-con un puchero en su rosto se acerca a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-alarmado por la respuesta del castaño se para rápidamente- ¿Qué sucede?

-Solo que estaba siendo pateado por Shiryu en el ajedrez- se carcajea Ikki a la vez que tomo por los hombros al Pegaso.

-Seiya, me asustaste-le recrimina a su amigo-pensé que algo malo te había pasado.

-Si es malo-interviene Hyoga con un aire dramático-Si apuestas tus tesoros, aun ha sabiendas que perderás es algo malo-sonríe divertido al ver la cara afligida del mencionado.

Ante las suplicas de Seiya y constantes pucheros el ojiverde ha decidido ayudarle, entre risas y reclamos la partida de ajedrez reúne al peculiar grupo de amigos, Saori sonríe pues si no fuera por el capricho de su Santo de Pegaso el peliverde seguiría perdido en sus pensamientos alejado de ellos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En una tarde de lluvia Saori llego al Orfanato en compañía de Tatsumi, el adulto tenia pendientes en la institución al enterarse de ello la niña insistió en acompañarle, pero antes de ponerse en marcha a dicho lugar le ordeno al mayordomo y mano derecha de su abuelo llevar con ellos juguetes, obedeciéndola llegaron con un montón de ellos. Una gran idea, los niños no se negaran a jugar con ella, un dulce soborno, la manera perfecta para que ellos se acerquen.

A su llegada ya los niños se encontraban en el enorme comedor esperándolos junto con la Directora del lugar.

-¡Niños!-les llamo la Directora- La Señorita Saori ha venido a jugar con ustedes por favor acérquense-poco a poco se acercaron hacia ellos, sus caras se iluminaron al ver los diferentes juguetes que estaban al lado de la peli lila.

-Hola Señorita Saori-Jabu fue el primero en acercarse a ella y saludarla.

-Muy bien niños los dejamos para que jueguen, se portan bien- la mujer se fue junto con el hombre dejando solo a los menores.

Perdidos entre la gran cantidad de múltiples juguetes cada niño comenzó a escoger con que jugar y con quienes jugar, pelotas de varios colores, carritos, disfraces, juegos de mesa, canicas, etc. Jabu les propuso jugar policías y ladrones, dispuesto a armar ambos bandos cuyo objetivo era que los policías rescataran a la princesa (Saori) de los malvados ladrones.

-Ustedes-señalo a Nachi, Ban, Ichi y Geki - y yo seremos los policías mientras que ustedes-ahora señalo a Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki- Serán los ladrones.

-No-respondió tajante Seiya-Nosotros seremos los policías.

-No, ya decidí y ustedes son los malos-con ceño fruncido miraba al castaño con fastidio.

-No juego-cruzándose de brazos se planto frente a Jabu el cual rodo los ojos ante el berrinche de su amigo.

Un incomodo silencio reino el lugar hasta que una persona hablo.

-Si Seiya quiere ser policía deberías dejarlo, que cambie su lugar por uno de los otros niños-les sugirió amablemente Saori con una sonrisa.

-Pero…- el talón de Aquiles de Jabu: la dulce Saori- esta bien Ban cámbiate al grupo de los ladrones-de mala gana este obedece.

-No, yo solo no, todos mis amigos-señala al grupo de ladrones-ellos tienen que ser policías-una vez mas Seiya hace un berrinche fastidiando a los presentes.

-Jabu-le llama Saori-por favor cambia con el grupo de Seiya.

-Está bien- el mencionado siempre haría lo que la peli lila le pidiera puesto que la quería complacer en todo momento.

Con una sonrisa en los labios Seiya había logrado conseguir su objetivo ser el héroe. Grata fue la sorpresa de Saori cuando el juego comenzó y el grupo de policías liderado por el Jefe Seiya y sus oficiales Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Shun; comenzaban a delegar responsabilidades entre ellos mientras que el malvado "Diente Chueco" (Jabu) y sus secuaces tratarían de secuestrar a la doncella.

Escondites improvisados para los maleantes y una cárcel donde estaba resguardada Saori custodiada por Shun, fueron la cereza de un juego infantil. Por su lado los policías s intentaban atrapar a los enemigos.

De un momento a otro Jabu y Geki rodearon al custodio y la doncella, llevándose a ambos consigo hasta su guarida real "El Cuarto de Castigo" les había parecido el lugar mas conveniente para refugiarse, ya que el falso señuelo había sido puesto dentro del gimnasio, donde se encontraba el resto del grupo con el firme propósito de distraer al resto de los policías.

Una vez que llegaron al refugio enemigo, Shun se reusó a entra así que el "gentil" Geki le animo a entrar.

-Camina, llorón- Geki aventaba a Shun para que este entrará, seguido de Saori y Jabu.

-Fue fácil-esboza un sonrisa Jabu mientras sostenía la puerta para que entrará la niña - Lo lamento Saori, pero mira que dejarte con este debilucho-enarcando una ceja mira al ojiverde- no fue una idea brillante.

Con lo poco que los conocía Saori llego a lamentarse la decisión de Seiya de nombrar a Shun su custodio, mientras ellos iban por los villanos, Jabu tenia razón, enojada por su captura y lo poco que había hecho el peli verde por evitarlo miraba con reproche al menor mientras que los otros dos seguían riendo de su triunfo a la vez que se burlaban por la facilidad del mismo. Harta de la humillación la niña hecha una fiera se volteo hacia Shun gritándole.

-Eres un tonto Shun- el tono amargo y enojado de ella atrajo la atención de los tres niños- ¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?

-Es un débil y llorón, siempre detrás de Ikki-Geki tomo del brazo al niño en cuestión para estamparlo contra la pared- Por su culpa siempre su hermano nos golpea, es un fastidio estar con él.

-No puede hacer nada bien-El futuro Santo de Unicornio miraba a Saori mientras la niña estaba pensativa y callada, pero con mirada de disgusto se planto frente al peliverde, el cual había permanecido callado todo este tiempo.

-Todo es tu culpa, no eres digno de jugar conmigo ¡vete!-le exigió gritándole.

-Pero Saori…- la frialdad con la que le había gritado la niña le había lastimado, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse de un momento a otro.

-¡Lárgate! ¡Ya no juegas! ¡Vete!-una furiosa peli lila aventaba al ojiverde fuera de la guarida, sin importarle que este fuera empapado por la lluvia.

Sin poner objeción de su parte Shun cabizbajo se retiro del lugar, ya encontraría con que jugar. Dentro de la habitación Saori cruzada de brazos esperaba ser rescatada, lo cual no tardo en suceder. Alguien llamo a la puerta sorprendiendo a los ladrones.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Jabu con un tono de desconfianza.

-Abre la puerta que nos estamos empapando- la voz de Ichi se dejo escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Vienes solo?- Geki desconfiado miraba por debajo de la puerta donde vio otro par de pies al lado del que llamo a la puerta.

-No, también viene Ban y Nachi, abre que nos persigue Seiya y los demás, apresurarte que nos atrapan- la alarma en su voz logro convencerles de abrir de inmediato.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Geki al abrir la puerta, Seiya llevaba del cuello a Ichi, mientras que Ban era sujetado por Ikki y Hyoga uno de cada lado y Shiryu resguardaba a Nachi, el juego había terminado, los policías lograron capturar a los ladrones y rescatar a la doncella.

Entre risas de los triunfadores y reclamos por parte de los perdedores hacia sus compañeros todos regresaron al enorme comedor con el objetivo de seguir con otro juego. Ikki quien había observado todo en silencio se digno a dirigirle la palabra a Saori.

-Hey tú- encarandola se acercó a ella-Se supone que Shun estaba contigo, ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-retándola le miro fiero.

-Se aburrió y decidió irse a jugar a otro lado- la falta de interés en sus palabras provoco que el futuro Fénix saliera disparado en busca de su hermano.

-¡Espera Ikki, te acompaño!- Seiya corrió detrás de su amigo.

Restándole importancia a lo sucedido la niña ordeno que todos entraran para seguir jugando, esta vez seria turno de un juego de mesa: Turista. Una vez que la peli lila explico las reglas se repartieron los turnos para tirar los dados y los billetes para "comprar" los países. En primer lugar tiraría Saori, Jabu, Hyoga, Nachi, Ichi, Shiryu, Ban y Geki.

Conforme avanzo el juego, Hyoga le hizo una pequeña seña a Shiryu, el cual inmediatamente entendió lo que quería el rubio: ir en busca de los otros, ya que había pasado un buen rato y estos aun no regresaban. Sin decir una palabra el pelinegro salió sigilosamente sin ser detectado detrás de él continuo el rubio. Pasado unos minutos los demás niños se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de ambos, ya que el turno de Hyoga había llegado, entre asombro e indignación Saori salió a buscarles al igual que el resto, ya sin la presencia de la lluvia seria más fácil dar con ellos.

En un pequeño corredor del patio trasero del Orfanato les encontró, guiada por risas infantiles pudo distinguir a los cinco niños, para no ser vista se oculto detrás de un viejo pilar, desde la sombra pudo observarlos.

Un pequeño peliverde toma de las manos por Seiya y Hyoga saltaban en los diversos charcos de lodos que se habían formado por la fuerte lluvia, el trio reía a más no poder, un poco lejos de ellos pudo observar a Ikki y Shiryu ambos cruzados de brazos mirando a los menores brincar de un lado a otro, serenos y tranquilos sonreían, en cuestión de segundos ambos eran jalados por un castaño y un rubio invitándolos animadamente a unírseles, los cinco se divertían con las cosas mas sencillas, cansados por brincar sin parar se recargaron en el tronco de un gran árbol, decididos a descansar por un momento se relajaron hasta que Seiya sacudió con fuerza dicho árbol empapándolos, un grito a coro se escucho y detrás de el cuatro niños perseguían al Pegaso por su travesura.

La ira se apodero de ella ante semejante situación, sus pensamientos mas oscuros la invadieron ¿Cómo era posible que no jugaran con ella? ¿Acaso no les gustaban los juguetes que ella les había traído? No eso era impensable, acaso estaban locos, ¿a que niño en su sano juicio no le justaban los juguetes? Lo mas seguro era que el peliverde les había contado lo sucedido y por ello los niños ya no regresaron a jugar con ella, esa debió haber sido la verdadera razón, pero ya arreglaría cuentas con ese chiquillo.

Sus pensamientos vengativos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien choco con ella, al mirarlo un par de ojos esmeraldas la veían con desconfianza y miedo.

-Perdón-un apenado peliverde la veía algo temeroso.

-Fíjate por donde caminas-le recrimino furiosa la niña.

Antes de que pudiera hablar uno o el otro los cuatro niños restantes llegaron hasta ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-Shiryu calmado se acercó a Shun quien parecía asustado a la vez que examinada a Saori.

-Nada-susurro el niño.

-Sigamos jugando-ansioso por volver a juego Seiya jalo de la mano al ojiverde el cual al ver el estado de animo de su amigo olvido el mal momento al encontrarse con la niña y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que le guiaba el castaño.

Cuando comenzaron a alejarse Shun rápido se soltó del fututo Pegaso, dándose media vuelta corrió hasta donde se había quedado parada al peli lila, con una amplia sonrisa llego hasta ella extendiéndole su mano.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le pregunto un tanto esperanzado por que ella aceptara.

-¿Quieres que juegue contigo?-confundida ante la petición del niño le miro extrañada.

-Si…-de repente esa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro se borro- pero si no quieres no hay problema- le dijo con un tono triste.

-A pesar de lo que te dije y del como te he tratado, tú...- un lagrima resbalo por su mejilla mientras un nudo en su garganta no le permitió terminar la oración.

-No llores, mejor vamos a jugar- el entusiasmo del niño contagio a la peli lila la cual le sonrió por el gesto de amistad que él había tenido hacia ella.

Tomándola de la mano la guio hacia los otros quienes al verlos llegar solo se miraron pero ninguno dijo nada, solo miraban con encanto como el peli verde y ella se acercaban a un charco que estaba debajo de un árbol, hecho que no paso desapercibido por Seiya y con una sonrisa maliciosa corrió hacia ellos mientras Shun y Saori brincan una y otra vez mientras reían, no tardaron los otros en unírseles los cinco compartían un momento de alegría hasta que Shiryu hizo una pregunta.

-¿Dónde esta Seiya?-ante la pregunta los demás dejaron de brincar y reír, miraron por todo el patio en busca de su amigo pero no había rastro alguno de él, un ruido atrajo su atención, de la copa del árbol se escuchaba un pequeño "Shshshsh" al levantar la vista los niños encontraron al amigo que faltaba el cual esbozaba una gran sonrisa, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones los cuatro quisieron salir corriendo pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, el castaño sacudió con energía las ramas del árbol, cayendo sobre ellos los gotas de lluvia que lo cubrían.

-¡Seiya!-gritaron al unísono.

El aludido solo reía de lo más tranquilo mientras volvía a sacudir el árbol y los otros volvían a brincar mientras trataban de capturar las gotas en sus manos.

Por su parte Saori lejos de enojarse por lo que había hecho el castaño, sonreí, pues aunque ella lo tuviera todo era la primera vez no se sentía sola, relegada, si no todo lo contrario por fin podía disfrutar de la compañía de otros niños, por fin sonreí desde su corazón, pero lo mas importante era que había conocido a Shun, quien a pesar de haber sido tachado por ella como un ser inferior le había demostrado todo lo contrario, el otro lado de las personas que ella no había conocido aún: inocencia y bondad, esas eran las cualidades del ojiverde que la asombraron.

Cuan equivocada estuvo al pensar que con sus juguetes podría comprar su simpatía, de no haber sido por el peliverde aun ella estaría sola.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una tarde lluviosa la cual imaginaron seria aburrida resulto ser todo lo contrario, les permitió estar juntos y fortalecer sus lazos de hermandad aun mas. Después de la inevitable derrota de Seiya, cambiaron de juego para que todos pudieran participar, pero mas pronto se aburrieron de él dejándolo botado, prefirieron cambiar de actividad, ver una película mientras tomaban chocolate caliente, sentados Ikki y Shun en un sillón de cuerpo completo mientras que Hyoga esta un individual y por ultimo Saori, Shiryu y Seiya estaban en otro sillón completo miraban juntos la película que había elegido Seiya "Transforms II: The Dark Side of the Moon"

Con la lluvia aun cubriendo Japón la mayoría de los habitantes se han quedado dormidos mientras miraban la película. Una alegre Saori ayudada por Shiryu cobijan a los que yacen profundamente dormidos, Seiya desparramado en el sillón de cuerpo completo que antes compartiera con ellos es cobijado por ella, mientras que el Dragón hace lo mismo con Hyoga, aunque sabe que para el rubio el clima helado no es ningún problema pero mas vale no correr riesgos y que este se vaya a enfermar, por otro lado la peli lila le estira una cobija a Ikki quien acuna en sus brazos a su hermano que duerme complacido arrullado con los latidos del corazón del mayor.

-Parece que te tocara dormir en el sillón- le sonríe Saori a la vez que quita un mecho de cabello de la frente de Shun.

-Ni que me lo digas-con un falso fastidio le responde mientras observa dormir al ojiverde.

Al observar a sus amigos dormir sonríe para si al recordar una conversación con su abuelo.

"Los recuerdos mas valiosos son aquellos que nacen sin buscarlos, la sencillez y humildad de una persona puede cambiar a otras, una sonrisa verdadera es el mejor remedio para curar un alma atormentada."

**Nota de la Autora:**

Gracias **sshunz **y a** zabitamt1975 **por su reviews.

Gracias a todos los que leen. Saludos.


	5. IV Memoria

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_"Travesuras"_**

Después de la lucha contra Hades Dios del Inframundo nada fue lo mismo en la Mansión, cada uno de sus habitantes tenia que superar los rastros que había deja esta dolorosa pelea en ellos. Luchar contra ellos mismos para sanar sus heridas físicas y emocionales.

Shiryu atormentado por la muerte de su querido maestro Dhoko, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él, tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad de sobrevivir pero no lo hizo, el propósito del Caballero de Libra nunca fue sobrevivir, ya había cumplido con la misión que le había asignado Athena del siglo XVIII por fin podía dejar de vigilar las estrellas, por fin vería de nuevo a sus camaradas caídos en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVIII.

Ikki atormentado por sus acciones, una vez mas había levantado su puño contra su hermano, aunque esta vez haya sido el propio Shun quien se lo pedio, aun le dolía en el alma, ¿Acaso ese era su destino? Atentar contra la vida del ojiverde. Tal vez su continua ausencia había provocado que Hades lograra apoderarse de su hermanito, si tan solo hubiera estado ahí con él para evitar la intromisión del Dios pero no. La culpa lo atormentaba día y noche.

Hyoga no tuvo tiempo de asimilar la presencia de su maestro Camus, sabia que su falsa lealtad a Hades había sido todo parte de un plan elaborado por Shion y Saga con el objetivo de entregarle a Athena su armadura pero aun así ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado? ¿Por qué levanto el puño contra su Diosa y camaradas? ¿Acaso no existía otro método para cumplir con ese objetivo?

Seiya quien recibió el ataque del Dios del Inframundo cuando intento proteger a su Diosa se había recuperado gracias al cosmos de ella pero aun así lloraba en silencio la pérdida de la Elite Dorada, el haberles visto ante El Muro de los Lamentos sin duda fue una experiencia fuerte, por ello creía con todo su corazón que hubieran sido buenos compañeros de armas, si tan solo el tiempo hubiera estado de su lado y no en su contra, si tan solo las guerras contra las Deidades del Olimpo se detuvieran, todo podría ser tan diferente para ellos.

Shun era el único que se había mantenido sereno y calmado, al parecer él había asimilado mejor todos los sucesos de aquella guerra, siendo su forma de actuar se desvivió día y noche por ayudar a sus amigos y hermano, de una manera u otra se las ingeniaba para alegrarles.

No tardaron mucho en notar como el ojiverde de pronto se parecía mas a Seiya, haciéndoles inocentes travesuras a cada uno, que de vez en cuando les hacia enojar, el primero en notarlo fue Ikki, el cual comprendió al instante el daño que le estaba causando a su hermano, al actuar de manera fría y distante, le siguió Hyoga el cual entendió la razón de sus travesuras y pronto se le unió para sacar de la depresión a Seiya y Shiryu, este ultimo no tardo en volver a sonreír ante los intentos de Shun por hacer maldades como el Pegaso, el castaño tardo mas en volver a ser el mismo, cuando menos lo pensaron volvió su alegría, de la manera menos inesperada.

Una noche tranquila, Seiya entro a la habitación del rubio antes de dormir, cabizbajo y triste se acercó a Hyoga mientras que el otro lo miraba curioso, pues el castaño no era una persona tímida. Sin previo aviso corrió a sus brazos, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

-Perdón-entre sollozos el menor miraba con ojos cristalinos al rubio.

Hyoga sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, por fin su amigo volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

-No te preocupes, Seiya, todo va estar bien- unidos en un abrazo trataba de reconfortarlo.

-Los demás han de estar molestos por mi actitud, ¿No es así?-con el ceño fruncido se soltó del abrazo.

-Pues… mmm… -mientras se rascaba la cabeza el rubio miraba a Seiya sentarse en su cama.

Antes de que el Cisne digiera otra palabra apareció Shiryu recargándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Todo depende-el dragón había escuchado la conversación por ello con una sonrisa traviesa se acercó a él.

-¿De qué?-alarmado por las palabras de su amigo le examino de pies a cabeza.

-Shun no es bueno cuando de travesuras se trata-se quejo el peli negro- además de ya te extrañábamos-dicho esto el dragón abrazo al castaño e inmediatamente se les unió Hyoga.

Contentos el trio fue interrumpido ante la llegada de Shun e Ikki, los cuales no tardaron en unírseles, pues había pasado tanto tiempo que no se daban un abrazo en grupo que ya lo extrañaban, aunque en verdad lo hacían porque estaban contentos de ver a Seiya sonreír de nuevo.

-Entonces… ¿Me perdonan?- algo nervioso el castaño miro al resto.

-Con una condición- respondió Ikki, asombrando a mas de uno por haber sido el primero en tomar la palabra- Necesitamos que nos prometas que nunca dejaras de ser tu mismo, no importa que tan difícil sea la situación, recuerda que siempre nos tendrás a tu lado y por ello puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea-el semblante serio pero sincero logro que Seiya se abrazara al Fénix mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas- Ah por cierto , no permitas que Shun vuelva a intentar hacernos travesuras-dirigiendo su mirado al mencionado le sonríe mientras que el otro se mostraba indignado por el comentario- la verdad es que eres pésimo en ese asunto- sacándole la lengua el peliverde se fue a quejar con Hyoga y Shiryu, los cuales trataban de no reír ante la actitud infantil de Shun.

Seiya al observarlo se carcajeo de lo lindo, pues el ojiverde es todo un experto en berrinches y chantajes, Ikki solo logro rodar los ojos al ver a su hermano sentado en el suelo con el rostro cubierto con sus manos mientras "lloraba" y los otros dos trataban de calmarlo.

-Ya Shun, tranquilo-a Shiryu casi se le sale el corazón al ver tan afligido al ojiverde.

-¡Es que Ikki ya no me quiere!-entre sollozos lograba articular oraciones-ahora su favorito es Seiya-chilló el peliverde.

-¡Ve Ikki lo que ocasionaste!-enojado le reclamaba Hyoga al mencionado mientras que este enarcaba una ceja.

-Si, él ahora es mi hermano pequeño y por ello e de cuidarlo-Ikki se acerca al castaño abrazándolo con actitud protectora-Lo lamento Shun, ya no eres mi favorito ni mi consentido.

Los ojos abiertos como dos grandes platos y la quijada hasta el suelo es como lucen los presentes por tal declaración. El peliverde al escucharlo paro en seco el llanto y se levanto de un salto, sin antes dedicar su mejor mirada de dolor e indignación a los presentes.

-Pandora, ¿Dónde estas? Hermana querida ven por mí, Te amo mas que a Ikki, regresa por mí- Shun salió de la habitación gritando, sorprendiendo incluso al propio Fénix.

Petrificados ante las palabras de los hermanos los tres se miran sin saber que hacer o actuar, esto no tiene lógica ni sentido, ¡como puede estar pasando esto! Mientras Ikki cierra sus puños y golpea la pared.

-Ikki-le llama Shiryu pero el otro no le contesta-Ikki-le llama una vez más notando como la vena de la frente comienza a notársele al chico, clara señal de que lo dicho por Shun saco de quicio al mayor.

-¡Agárrenme porque lo mato!- hecho todo una furia Ikki es sostenido por los tres mientras se escuchan unas carcajadas afuera de la habitación.

Saori quien escucho todo desde afuera y Shun a su lado se burlan a mas no poder por la reacción del Fénix y de sus amigos.

-¡Qué buena broma! Ja ja ja-reía a mas no poder la peli lila.

-Eso es para que no sigan diciendo que no soy bueno en hacer travesuras y bromas-las lagrimas provocadas por la risa comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Shun.

Con un tic nervioso en el ojo aparecieron los otros, con ganas de matarlo Ikki miraba a su hermano sostenerse de Saori y viceversa para no caer por las risas, mientras que Shiryu, Hyoga y Seiya aun no comprendía bien lo que había sucedido.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar que fue todo eso?- un molesto Shiryu fulminaba con la mirada a Shun e Ikki, ya que estos eran según el los culpables.

-Les explico- tomando aire para calmar sus risas Shun se coloco delante de ellos- Seiya-con una sonrisa en sus labios y una cara inocente miro a su amigo- quería que te rieras por eso comencé esta broma cuando Ikki te digo todos esas bonitas palabras, aunque …- miro a su hermano lanzándole una mirada de reproche – no sé por que dijo que ahora te quiere mas, no me esperaba eso pero lo utilice en su contra- con una sonrisa triúnfate camino hasta el peli azul retándolo con la mirada- si tu me cambias por otro, nunca olvides que existen otras personas que estarían dispuestos a quererme como me lo merezco- siseando miro a su hermano mientras que el otro se hacia el desentendido.

-¿Así, por ejemplo?-el tono retador y seco del Fénix sorprendió a los presentes.

-¿Es en serio?-preocupado por las posibles consecuencias Seiya se interpuso entre los hermanos- Shun ya basta-le suplico mientras miraba de reojo al ojiverde, el cual parecía furioso, lo cual comenzaba a alarmar al resto, puesto que era poco usual verle en ese estado-Ikki, ya déjalo.

Sin una respuesta Shun se largo a su cuarto azotando la pobre puerta mientras los demás observaban a peli azul amenazadoramente por su actitud.

-¿No crees que se te fue la mano?- Shiryu le recriminaba mientras tocaba a la puerta de la habitación del indignado peliverde.

-Hay por favor solo es una rabieta, déjenlo, ya se le pasará-relajado se retiro del corredor para ir a la cocina.

Si antes reía Saori por las ocurrencias del ojiverde ahora estaba preocupada igual que el resto puesto que aunque Hyoga amenazaba con tirar a patadas la puerta de la habitación de Shun este no se dignaba a abrirla.

Saori mira como los tres chicos siguen insistiendo para que el ojiverde abra la puerta puesto que ni un sonido se escucha del otro lado, lo cual les preocupa, si tan solo Ikki les ayudará, si tan solo esto no hubiera sucedido, si tan solo el peliverde no fuera tan berrinchudo, mendigo ojiverde no puede ser que cada que se le da la gana les ponga los pelos de punta ante su actitud caprichosa, pero claro no es culpa de él si no de todos los habitantes de la casa por cumplirle hasta el mas insignificante deseo, pensándolo bien no es la primera vez que hace una de las suyas solo que ha diferencia de las otras es la primera vez que no sale ileso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mes después de la llegada de los niños al Orfanato la directora y el Señor Kido agregaron clases de escritura, lectura y matemáticas por la tarde y entrenamientos por la mañana, dándoles el domingo como día de descanso. No se insistió mucho en agruparlos según sus edades ya que por su origen era bastante obvio que los niños no habían recibido hasta el momento alguna clase de educación por ello se conformo un solo grupo.

Por la novedad los niños pusieron su mejor esfuerzo en clases, demostrando prácticamente quienes eran los mas entregados en la cuestión de la educación, sobresalió Shiryu quien rápidamente se convirtió en el inteligente, seguido de Ban y Geki, pero así como había quienes sobresalían académicamente también había aquellos que se distinguían por lo contrario como Seiya, Hyoga e Ichi.

No tardo en enterarse Saori de los nuevos deberes de los niños, ahora si tenia un buen pretexto para ir las veces que ella quisiera, inclusive le argumento a su abuelo la falta de paciencia de Tatsumi con ella ante los deberes académicos, según ella lo mejor seria ir con los niños y así poder compartir con ellos lo que han aprendido de igual manera le propuso ir a la escuela del Orfanato los días que ella no asistiera su colegio, ante su insistencia el adulto accedió, la única condición era que ella al igual que los niños haría todo lo que se le pidiera sin ninguna queja. Contenta por haber conseguido su cometido diariamente se aventuraba hacia el Orfanato.

Al pasar las tardes en las aulas del lugar ella al igual que el resto de los niños era testigo como prácticamente los profesores alababan al pequeño Shiryu, ya que realmente se destacaba por encima de todos.

La verdad era que el futuro Dragón poseía una capacidad de aprendizaje sorprendente, no solo era hábil con las_ infernales_ matemáticas, si no que era un buen orador e investigador y por si no fuera poco como buen amigo siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás en sus deberes escolar, cuando alguno de los niños no entendí la tarea o la lección impartida siempre buscaban la ayuda de Shiryu el cual gustosamente les explicaba.

Pero tanta alabanza hacia el pelilargo pronto canso a los niños además de que los humos se le fueron a la cabeza a Shiryu quien al sentirse por encima de ellos por un instante perdió el piso, pero gracias a Dios un buen amigo le haría ver su error. Un pequeño ojiverde haría lo imposible para que su amigo volviera hacer el de antes, una persona humilde y sencilla.

La semana de exámenes pronto llego para beneplácito de Shiryu y Shun, el primero estaba seguro de aprobar con un 10 mientras que el segundo moría de ganas por poner su plan en marcha. Por su lado Saori busco la manera de huir lo cual no consiguió ya que bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

El primer examen fue sobre lo aprendido en el primer bloque de español, evaluado en dos partes, la primera parte seria comprensión lectora, mientras que la segunda parte consistía en un cuestionario sobre las lecciones vistas en clase.

Terminada la primera parte la profesora califico cada uno de los exámenes dando los resultados inmediatamente. Sentados en su pupitre cada niño aguardaba por el ansiado resultado.

-Muy bien niños, me han sorprendido algunos-enarcando una ceja poso su mira en Seiya quien al sentirse observado desvió la mirada- Ban, Geki y Saori obtuvieron un 9 ¡Bien hecho!-les felicito mientras les daba su examen para que estos observaran sus aciertos así como sus errores, los mencionados no pudieron sonreír- Shun, Nachi e Ichi, tienen un 8, estudien un poco más-los llamados asintieron ante la sugerencia de la mujer mientras tomaban sus exámenes-Hyoga e Ikki, tienen un 7, necesitan estudiar más- ante la severa mirada regaño de parte de ella los niños se encogieron de hombros- Jabu tienes un 6, espero que en el siguiente te recuperes a no ser que quieres clases extras-ante la mención el niño hizo una cara de fastidio- Ahora una grata sorpresa, Seiya haz obtenido un 10- la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad no se hizo esperar pues ni el propio Cataño se la creía-Felicidades, ven niños si estudian mucho como él pueden obtener una excelente nota, ahora otra sorpresa, Shiryu haz obtenido un 5-mirando con reproche al niño la mujer se acerco a él mientras le entregaba su prueba- Shiryu ¿no estudiaste?-el niño mudo por la sorpresa solo negó ligeramente mientras miraba con asombro su examen- Mañana haremos la siguiente parte, por favor estudien-enfatizando la ultima palabra la mujer salió del aula.

En cuanto la mujer se marcho, la algarabía de los niños no se hizo esperar pues más de uno en verdad estaba sorprendido por Seiya y Shiryu.

-Quién lo hubiera dicho, Shiryu reprobó y Seiya saco un 10- burlonamente Jabu se acercó al castaño.

-¿Qué te paso Shiryu?-un incrédulo Ban cuestionaba al mencionado el cual aun no comprendía lo sucedido.

-Seiya hizo trampa-sentencio Saori cruzada de brazos delante del castaño-No hay otra explicación.

-Mira, mocosa-furioso por la acusación Seiya pronto enfrento a la peli lila- Yo no he hecho trampa.

-Ya lo veremos mañana-siseando la niña se alejó de ellos.

Shiryu al igual que la niña se fue a la biblioteca pues ahora si tenia que estudiar pues no era correcto que reprobara una vez mucho menos seria correcto que le volviera a pasar.

Al día siguiente cuando se realizo la prueba, el Dragón ponía su mayor esfuerzo mientras que Saori vigilaba con cautela a Seiya ya que estaba segura de que el castaño cargaba consigo un acordeón que le ayudara a contestar correctamente, cual fue su sorpresa cuando la maestra tomo su examen y la saco del salón bajo el motivo de que era ella la que les copiaba a sus compañeros al observar con insistencia a Seiya quien se sentaba a un lado de ella.

Al igual que el dia anterior la mujer entrego las calificaciones obtenidas por los niños: Seiya:10, Saori, Ban, Geki y Shun :9, Ikki, Hyoga, Nachi e Ichi:8, Jabu:7 y Shiryu:6

Casi le da un infarto a Shiryu al escuchar su nota, pues ¿Cómo era posible que obtuviera un 6? Si toda la tarde noche había estado estudiando. Para él esto ya era inaudito, así que una vez mas se dispuso a estudiar en la biblioteca, con lo que no contaba era con un Seiya presuntuoso.

-Shiryu, vamos a jugar-con el balón en mano el castaño le jaloneaba de la playera-Anda.

-No, Seiya, tengo que estudiar-fastidiado por la actitud de su amigo el pelinegro rodaba sus ojos.

-Deberías aprender de mi-orgullo de si Seiya mostro su mejor sonrisa-Yo sin necesidad de estudiar he obtenido las mejores calificaciones en cambio tú…-burlonamente el castaño pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello del otro- Mejor vayamos a jugar.

Cansado ante la inquebrantable actitud testaruda de Seiya el niño accedió a jugar con él y el resto, pensando que tal vez su pequeño amigo tenia razón, estudiar para los anteriores exámenes no le había servido de nada, confiado en que si al castaño le funcionaba esa actitud desobligada y despreocupada para obtener buenas notas tal vez a él le funcionaría.

Cuando Shun vio salir a Shiryu con Seiya de la biblioteca, sonrío pues su pequeña travesura parecía dar resultado, el pobre Dragón dejo de ser tan presumido, volvió a ser el de antes, para el ojiverde estaba claro que su cometido estaba hecho. Aunque lo que sucedió los siguientes días no se lo esperaba. En el examen de matemáticas Seiya obtuvo un 9 para sorpresa del ojiverde, Shiryu volvió a sus excelentes notas dejando contenta a la maestra.

Una pequeña broma para recuperar a su amigo, así lo pensó el pequeño Shun, lo que nunca imagino fue que tanto Seiya como Shiryu terminaran siendo los sabios del grupo y para colmo nunca se hubiera imaginado que el castaño se pondría tan insoportable, criticando a todos y dando sermones sobre lo importancia de estudiar, en ese instante no parecía tan buena idea el haber esperado a quedarse solo en el aula al termino de la prueba, ofreciéndole a la maestra cuidar de los exámenes mientras ella iba a reportarse con la Directora, aprovechando el momento para cambiar el nombre de la prueba de Shiryu por el de Seiya, pensando en que esto le daría una lección al pelilargo pero para alivio de propios y extraños no tardo en volver todo a la normalidad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasado una hora y cansados se dan por vencidos bajando a la cocina, encontrándose con Ikki y Shun disfrutando de una amena conversación, mirándose entre si Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Saori comparten un instinto asesino hacia el menor de los hermanos, mañoso chiquillo primero les pone con el alma en un hilo al verle tan afligido para luego encontrarlo de lo mas tranquilo y para acabarla con Ikki, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, ha pero esta se las paga.

Recibiéndolos con una enorme sonrisa Shun los mira de lo mas divertido, mordiéndose el labio inferior pues sabe que una venganza en su contra se esta fraguando, mas tarda en pensarlo cuando ya tiene encima a los tres muchachos, mientras Saori con la mirada le recrimina su travesura, pues eso es lo que sucedió el condenado ojiverde les jugo otra de sus travesuras, solo espera que no se le haga costumbre hacerlas.

En medio de la cocina los cuatro se revuelcan de un lado a otro, dándole zangoloteadas y reclamándole sus acciones al pobre Shun quien ahora piensa que después de todo no fue tan buena idea hacer tan dramática huida a su cuarto para después salir por la ventana y buscar a Ikki, dejando a los preocupados amigos llamando a su habitación.

Ikki ahora a un lado de la chica mira como el peliverde recibe una dulce venganza de parte de los otros mientras ella sonríe complacida, pues ella cree que no es justo que los mortifique de esa manera cuando se le da la gana.

-¿No piensas ayudar a Shun?-mirando de reojo al peli azul Saori no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver que ahora la venganza cambio de dirección siendo Seiya la victima.

-No, el inicio esto, que él solo lo resuelva, además…- señala a los chicos-creo que no solo Shun sufrirá- esbozando una sonrisa mira a la chica.

**Nota de la Autora:**

Gracias a** sshunz,Dili Lilma** y **Mara D **por sus reviews.

Por cierto **sshunz **respondiéndote lo mismo me pasó al momento de escribir el capitulo anterior, días lluviosos en la región donde vivo me trajeron la inspiración.

**Mara D** gracias por tus palabras, que alegra que sean de tu agrado mis historias.

Gracias a los que leen dejen su review para saber su opinión.


	6. V Memoria

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_"Sálvame de mí"_**

_**¿Cómo luchar contra nuestros miedos? ¿Cómo olvidar? ¿Cómo perdonarnos a nosotros mismos?**_

_**Mis demonios reclaman mi ser, día y noche me reprochan mi actitud, ellos quieren ver mis manos manchadas de sangre, sangre inocente, el mal que existe dentro de mi amenaza con dañar a todo aquel que se acerque a mí.**_

_**No puedo correr, no puedo gritar, necesito que me salven pero ¿De quién? ¿De mí? ¿Acaso nunca seré libre? **_

Después de que Saori y Shun hicieran hasta lo imposible porque los otros superaran lo vivido en la lucha contra Hades todo iba bien en la Mansión Kido, se podía decir que toda sombra del pasado había desaparecido. Cierto era que nunca olvidarían del todo lo vivido en el pasado pero por un instante todo era paz.

Nunca se detuvo a pensar en ella o en el ojiverde, ya que ellos hasta el momento no habían pronunciado nada sobre el ¿Cómo se sentían? o ¿Qué era lo que pensaban?, por su parte ella creía haberlo superado, no negaba que había sido duro vivir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la muerte de Shaka así como de la Orden Dorada, Shun convertido en Hades, la herida de Seiya, tantas cosas que de a poco fue procesando, no sabia si era normal la madurez con la que había afrontado lo sucedido o simplemente era negación.

Lo que ahora le preocupaba era el silencio de Shun, en cierto modo el hermetismo del ojiverde no era raro, él siempre atento a los demás, siempre pendiente de las necesidades de los otros, siempre había sido la luz en el oscuridad, lo único malo era que nunca hablaba de él, nunca mostraba abiertamente sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, ¿Por qué lo hacia? Era lo que no comprendía Saori, en mas de una ocasión Hyoga trato de sacarlo de su hermetismo, como resultado el peliverde le asentó tremendo puñetazo en la mejilla, incluso el Fénix no logro confesar a su hermano, Ikki al igual que el rubio recibió un golpe cortesía de su hermanito.

Pero lo que sucedía ahora se pudo haber evitado si tan solo el _conejito _no fuera tan cerrado respecto a sus sentimientos, pero claro, él si podía hacerlo mientras que si alguno de los otros lo intentaba, se ganaba una tremenda reprimenda de su parte. Si tan solo hablará con ellos, así podrían ayudarlo.

Shun se refugio en la soledad, evitaba hablar con los demás, no soportaba ni a su propia sombra, alejado del resto, sus pensamientos lo atormentaban sin lugar a duda, el hecho de haber sido el avatar de Hades lo había destruido emocionalmente, su mirada alegre cambio a una sombría y triste, renuente a cualquier contacto físico, alejo a todos de él.

Al notarlo todos trataron de acercarse a él recibiendo solo gritos y golpes, nadie en la Mansión podía acercársele, el ojiverde había levantado un muro impenetrable, donde solo él se encontraba encarcelado con sus demonios.

El ojiverde se perdió en la oscuridad de su corazón.

Día y noche encerrado en su habitación Shun no salía por ningún motivo, preocupados por sus acciones los demás le insistían que saliera o que por lo menos comiera algo.

-Shun, _conejito_ sal, por favor-Seiya tocaba a la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde sin obtener alguna respuesta-Por favor-insistía el castaño ante el silencio de su amigo.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Ikki y Saori estaban ahí con Seiya esperando por el ansiado milagro de ver sonreír de nuevo a su amigo, pero con el paso del tiempo y ante las negativas de éste la esperanza de ver cumplido ese anhelo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

-Estoy harto de esto-Hyoga con el semblante cansado y fastidiado, corrio a un lado a Seiya de la puerta y con una pata la abrió ingresando a la habitación.

Los otros se miraron sorprendidos ante el accionar del rubio, pero le siguieron hasta la entrada de la habitación, temiendo que este acto irritara al peliverde y se armara una pelea.

-¡Sal ahora mismo!-el grito retador de Hyoga llamo la atención del peliverde que se encontraba acostado en su cama.

-¡Vete!-grito a todo pulmón el ojiverde.

-¡No me iré sin ti!-el rubio se acercó rápidamente hasta la cama.

-¡Que te vayas!-poniéndose a la defensiva se levanto, penetrando a los presentes con esa mirada esmeralda llena de enojo.

-¡Míranos!-señalo al resto de los presentes-Nos preocupas, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Habla por favor…-termino la oración con un susurro apenas audible.

-¡Largo! ¡Váyanse! ¡Déjenme!- las lágrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar de los verdes ojos mientras Shun le miraba retadoramente.

Ikki impotente ante la situación comenzó a acercarse a su hermano, pensando que si el rubio se había atrevido hacer todo esto era mejor apoyarlo y así entre todos lograrían salvar a Shun.

-Shun-tiernamente le llamo el Fénix-por favor, dejamos ayudarte, por favor hermano- Ikki comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

-No, no, no-negando tajantemente miro fiero a Ikki, quien cada vez se acercaba más y más hacia ellos.

-Tranquilo, por favor-el peli azul trato de abrazar al peliverde recibiendo un puñetazo de su parte.

-No te acerques, ¡Vete! ¡No! –luchaba con todo su ser para que el otro desistiera de acercarse a él.

Shun trato de apartar a su hermano usando sus puños para golpearlo, pero siendo más ágil el Fénix tomo la mano derecha del peliverde atrayéndolo hacia él, apresándolo entre sus brazos, mientras que el otro posaba ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor tratado de romper el abrazo.

-Shun por favor déjame ayudarte, hermano, no permitiré que te hundas en la oscuridad, aunque me cueste la vida no te dejaré-intensificando el abrazo le beso la frente al peliverde que se estremeció entre los brazos de su hermano ante las palabras y actos de éste.

-Ikki…- dejando de luchar el peliverde perdió todo su fuerza cayendo de rodillas junto a Ikki, ambos hermanos se mantuvieron unidos por el abrazo, Shun olvido todo, se dejo llevar por un instante, no le importaban sus demonios, solo quería estar bien, por Ikki, por sus amigos, quería volver a sonreír aunque no tuviera la menor idea de ¿Cómo lo haría? Solo quería volver a ser él.

Las palabras de Ikki llenaron de nostalgia a los demás dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos pronto todos trataban de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con hacer acto de presencia.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos momentos hasta que un castaño abrió la boca, más le valía no haberlo hecho.

-_Conejito- _corrió hasta donde los hermanos, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los otros pues interrumpía un momento hermoso.

Las palabras de Seiya trajeron de vuelta a la realidad a Shun quien rápido se alejó de Ikki, abrumado por la situación el peliverde no tardo en salir de su habitación con la intención encerrarse en otra, ya que le seria imposible sacar a los otros de su habitación, los demás al percatarse de sus intenciones fueron tras él, tratando de cerrarle el paso, Shiryu lo tomo por la cintura recibiendo una certera pata en la boca del estómago quedando tendido en el suelo, entonces Seiya logro apresarle de la muñeca acorralándolo contra la pared pero Shun logro asentarle un certero puño en el rostro logrando escapar de su aprensión, por su parte Hyoga trato de tomarlo de un brazo pero siendo es el peliverde mas ágil este logro entrar a la habitación encerrándose.

Los otros se quedaron mirándose entre si, pues cada intento por sacar al menor de ese estado de indiferencia y tristeza era inútil. Presa del miedo por perder a Shun, Ikki toco desesperadamente a la puerta sin recibir alguna respuesta, la desesperación pronto se apodero no solo de él si no de todos lo presentes.

-¡Abre! Shun por favor, abre…- las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por la mejillas del Fénix que tocaba insistentemente a la puerta-Por favor, hermano…-sintiéndose derrotado se dejo caer al pie de la puerta.

El fénix se había quebrado emocionalmente ante la actual situación en la que se encontraba su pequeño hermano. Los muchachos se acercaron a él con el propósito de consolarle, la peli lila solo observaba, trata de mostrarse firme, ser valiente ante la situación, lo tenía que hacer por ellos y sobre todo por Shun. Era la segunda vez que Saori le miraba tan mal, llorando y suplicando, la primera vez fue cuando eran niños.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era una hermosa tarde en el Orfanato después que las clases se habían terminado algunos niños jugaban futbol mientras que otros se habían quedado en el salón terminando la tarea o simplemente admirando lo que había llevado consigo la nieta del Señor Kido.

Saori había llevado con ella una hermosa caja musical de color dorado con detalles en un intenso color carmesí, la cual tenia forma de corazón al darle cuerda a esta una pequeña bailarina comenzaba a danzar, presumiendo su posesión se paseo por todo el salón logrando capturar la atención de los presentes.

Arrogante y presumida la peli lila dejo en un escritorio su preciada posesión, mientras comenzaba a platicar con Jabu y Nachi, fue en un breve instante cuando todos escucharon un ruido fugaz, el cual capturo su atención, al fijar su mirada en el causante de ese ruido estruendoso se toparon con un Shun que miraba aterrado a Saori.

La niña se dirigió a él, con paso firme y determinada, al llegar hasta donde él su cara se tiño de rojo a causa del coraje, fijo su miraba a los pies del peliverde encontrándose con su preciada posesión, su caja musical había quedado hecha trizas, furibunda ante la situación su primera reacción fue asentarle tremenda cachetada al niño, fue su forma de externar su coraje.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-la maestra había regresado al salón al notar que los niños aun seguían en el, miro consternada a la enojada niña y al niño que lloraba a causa del golpe recibido.

-Este niño-señalo la peli la- ha roto mi caja musical, lo hizo a propósito.

-No es verdad, yo no lo hice-se defendió de la acusación.

-Todos te vimos, ¿no es así?- la niña volteo a ver a Jabu y Nachi, los cuales asintieron.

-No, eso no es cierto, no-comenzó a llorar Shun con desesperación la sentirse presa de la impotencia, ya que digiera lo que digiera parecía que nadie le iba a creer, para ellos la palabra de Saori estaba por encima de la de cualquiera.

El alboroto en el salón pronto comenzó a crecer, atrayendo consigo al resto de los niños así como a Tatsumi, el fiel sirviente de la niña, quien al verla rabiar y observar la escena saco sus propias conclusiones para él el culpable de lo que haya sucedido era el niño de ojos esmeralda.

-Tú, chiquillo- Tatsumi tomándolo por el cuello de la playera se llevo arrastrando el peliverde-te enseñare a respetar las cosas ajenas.

Llevando casi a rastras al menos el hombre calvo miro de mala gana a la maestra, la cual sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Lo lastimas, déjalo-la maestra salió a la defensa del niño ganándose una mirada asesina de Saori.

Haciendo caso omiso de la suplica de la mujer el hombre continuo su camino, encontrándose con Ikki en la puerta.

-¿A dónde lo lleva?-en un tono soberbio y por demás retador el menor miro fiero al sujeto.

-Irrespetuoso-con un manotazo arrojo al niño lejos de él, enarcando una ceja se voltio en la dirección del hermano, el cual era auxiliado por la maestra- esto les servirá de escarmiento a ustedes huérfanos, para que nunca osen faltarle el resto a la Señorita Saori-volteando a ver a la mencionada esta pareció que celebrara cada una de las acciones del adulto provocando la ira de Ikki y de la mujer.

Sin otra objeción o interrupción Tatsumi llevo a Shun hasta el cuarto de castigo, sentenciándole una vez adentro a estar en ese lugar una semana entera, el niño solo sollozaba pues él sabia que se le había acusado injustamente.

Pasado los minutos pronto llegaron hasta ese lugar Ikki en compañía de Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, los cuatro niños llamaron al ojiverde, tocaron con insistencia a la puerta esperando que Shun les digiera algo pero nunca llego una respuesta del niño castigado. Después de un buen rato insistiendo los amigos de Shun se cansaron, decidiendo que seria mejor marcharse y dejar a solas a Ikki con la esperanza de que éste hablara con su hermano.

El peli azul no se dio por vencido al contrario seguía insistiendo, llamando a su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero nunca recibió una respuesta. Por su cabeza miles de pensamientos le torturaban, pensaba para que si tan solo él hubiera estado con el ojiverde en el momento en que la odiosa de Saori se atrevió a decir que Shun había roto a propósito el aparatejo ese que llevaba consigo, si tan solo se hubiera quedado con él y no hubiera seguido a baboso de Seiya a jugar futbol.

Asustado ante la incertidumbre Ikki comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por su hermano, tan sumiso estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien le observaba con un mueca de nostalgia ante la escena. Armándose de valor el recién llegado se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- reconociendo a la dueña de la voz el niño rápido se limpio las lagrimas, era un ironía que la malcriada de Saori le preguntara algo tan obvio.

-No te interesa-fulminándola con la mirada frunció el ceño.

-¿Por tu hermano?-se atrevió a decir la niña, mirando a Ikki pudo notar como la rabia comenzaba a aparecer en él.

-No es obvio, por tu culpa él esta castigado, y ahora le llamo y no me responde-apretó los dientes en un vano intento por contener su furia, la cual termino exteriorizando con un fuerte puñetazo hacia la pared.

Sorprendida por la reacción del niño ella dio un paso atrás, pues en esta circunstancias Ikki inspiraba miedo, pero aunque estuviera asustada debía cumplir con su deber, su abuelo la había mandado a pedirle perdón a Shun, por la rabieta que había hecho por semejante estupidez, incluso Tatsumi fue reprendido, ambos habían sido castigados por el Señor Kido, por un lado la niña debía enfrentar la furia del hermano mayor así como disculparse con el ojiverde mientras que el hombre debía pedirle perdón de igual manera a Ikki y Shun y en una semana no podía poner un pie el Orfanato.

La intervención de la maestras con el anciano había sido oportuna ya que se les había adelantado a la niña y mayordomo, no tuvieron oportunidad de contar su propia versión de los hechos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Shun, ella conocía muy bien a cada niño por ello le tenia fe ciega al ojiverde, si él decía que él no había sido el culpable, ella le creía.

-Shun-esta vez fue ella quien llamo al menor.

Ikki sorprendido por lo que sucedía se levanto y miro hacia la puerta esperando una respuesta, la cual nunca llego, compartiendo su angustia Saori llamo insistente a la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera el niño no respondería corrió por la maestra dejando a hermano mayor ahí.

Pasado unos instantes la mujer llego en compañía de la peli lila, encontrándose con un Ikki por demás desesperado y rojo por el llanto.

-Shun-llamo la mujer y al igual que las veces anteriores no recibió respuesta.

Sin mas la mujer saco una llave y abrió la puerta al ingresar en compañía de los niños se encontraron con el niño que dormía plácidamente, al parecer después de llorar el menor se había cansado quedando dormido, sin hacer ruido ella lo tomo en sus brazos dirigiéndose al dormitorio una vez ahí dejo a Shun en su cama. Al retirarse la mujer Saori aprovecho la oportunidad de hablar con el futuro Fénix.

-Ikki-al escuchar su nombre el niño rápido miro de mala gana a la peli lila- perdón…- termino suspirando y girando su rostro hacia otro lado.

-No es a mi a quien debes pedirle perdón- el niño dirigió su mirada al ojiverde- es a él, por tu culpa paso un mal momento.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, cuando despierte le pediré perdón- dicho esto ella decidió retirarse dejando a los hermanos.

Ikki sonrió cuando la niña se fue, pues jamás imagino que la odiosa de Saori fuera capaz de pedir perdón, ni en sus sueños se hubiese imaginado eso, por su parte él la perdonaba ya que al parecer en verdad esta arrepentida, por otra parte conociendo a su hermano menor estaba seguro que él no necesitaba una disculpa para perdonarla ya que Shun no era una persona que guardara rencores, en silencio se quedó con él, velaría el sueño de su hermano.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dentro de la habitación Shun podía escuchar las suplicas de su hermano, sabia que debía salir, hacer un esfuerzo por ellos, consiente del daño que les hacia su actitud a los otros lloro, se maldijo, grito, hizo cualquier cosa con tal de sacar esa rabia y coraje reprimida hacia él, sabia que ellos no eran los culpables de su situación, sabia que los únicos que podían ayudarle en este momento eran ellos.

Atormentado aun por sus demonios se atrevió a salir de su encierro, a paso lento abrió la puerta encontrándose con su hermano en el suelo sollozando, al verlo se le partió el corazón pues el invencible Ikki había sido derrotado por algo ajeno a él, con cuidado se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de él y sin previo aviso lo abrazo aferrándose a él, como si fuera él un naufrago e Ikki fuese una tabla a la cual sabia que si se aferraba este le salvaría de cualquier cosa incluso de el mismo. Inevitable fue el quiebre del ojiverde, ya no podía más.

Sorprendidos los otros se quedaron estáticos ante las acciones del menor, en silencio contemplaban a los hermanos, esta vez Seiya prefirió callar hasta que uno de ellos rompieran el silencio que se había impuesto.

-Ya no puedo-llorando desconsoladamente se aferraba a su hermano-no puedo solo, quita mi dolor y miedo, llévate el silencio, sácame de aquí, sálvame de mi, que solo no puedo- todos quedaron consternados ante lo que escuchaban, en verdad el ojiverde se encontraba muy mal, pero ahora que por fin había bajado ese escudo impenetrable que alguna vez usara para alejarles de él, ellos harían lo necesario por ayudarle.

-_Conejito_-ante la escena el castaño dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas, integrándose al abrazo de los hermanos.

-Shun…perdona- Hyoga no tardo en unírseles, todos lloraban ante la escena pues de alguna manera u otra se sentían culpables por no haberse dado cuenta del dolor que cargaba consigo su niño mimado.

-No te preocupes, nos tienes a nosotros, no dejaremos que nada malo te sucede, hermanito-Shiryu se abrazó a ellos mientras lloraba.

La criptonita del poderoso Fénix era aquel al que amaba con todo su corazón, aquel que a pesar de las adversidades se había mantenido fiel a su esencia, si era preciso ir al mismo infierno una vez mas él lo haría, haría lo impensable por su hermano, el ángel que le ha salvado de hundirse en la oscuridad una y otra vez.

Saori sonreía al verles juntos, siempre al pendientes unos de los otros inclusive de ella, que ironía pensaba para si, quien lo hubiera dicho, ella una malcriada y consentida toda su infancia ahora se centraba en consentir y mimar al dueño de esas esmeraldas tan llenas de vida.

Cuanta razón tenia su abuelo, no puedes sobreponer las cosas materias a las personas, ellas nunca te darán lo que un ser vivo te puede brindar, felicidad, alegría, etc., sentimientos tan únicos, los cuales te hacen sentirte vivo, gracias a él aprendido a valorar a las personas.

**Nota de la Autora:**

1.-Este capitulo va relacionado con el anterior.

**sshun** gracias por leer y dejar tu review en cada capitulo, me motivas a seguir escribiendo y si Shun expreso sus cinco minutos de enojo XD

**klau shun love **Saori de niña era muy caprichosa y mimada creo que mas de uno quiso matarla pero se regenero al fin de cuentas, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas leyendo, Saludos de Mexico hasta Chile.(no pude poner los puntos asi deje los espacio, no sé porque no pude pero te pido disculpas)

**Mara D **Tienes toda la razón al lindo de Shun se le perdona todo :3

**_Gracias a todos los que leen no olviden dejar su reviews._**


	7. VI Memoria

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

**_"Endless Love"_**

_"Te conozco desde el inicio de los tiempos, siempre tan bella, siempre tú, pueden pasar siglos enteros y yo seguiré a tu lado, te seguiría del cielo al infierno sin dudarlo, porque en ti encontré aquella mujer que es mi paraíso y la vez mi perdición, aunque lo nuestro sea imposible te aseguro que tienes tú mi corazón, estoy a tu merced."_

Cada año la fundación Graude realiza un pequeño reconocimiento al personal más destacado del mismo, este año no será la excepción, una exquisita velada se ha preparado para ello. Saori ha invitado a los chicos los cuales se negaron rotundamente ya que al no tener ellos una relación con la Fundación no le hayan el caso a asistir a dicho evento.

Una tarde mientras Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki estaban en la Sala disfrutando de la tranquilad ella encontró la ocasión perfecta para convencerles.

-Vamos chicos, háganlo por mi- con un sonrisa en el rosto la peli lila trababa de convencerlos, sabia que con que uno aceptara el resto lo haría.

-No sabemos Saori, nunca hemos estado en contacto con lo que hace la Fundación- Shiryu muy tranquilamente le respondía mientras estaba sentado en un el suelo leyendo un libro.

-Además será fastidioso, ahí solo van personas de tu estilo- de brazos cruzados y recargado a la pared Ikki le mira con molestia pues ya le había fastidiado su cantaleta diaria de convencerles.

-Quiero que se involucren un poco en ella, para que se sientas cómodos y asistan las veces que ustedes crean convenientes-explicaba la chica mientras estudiaba las reacciones de ellos.

-Pues si de involucrarnos se trata creo que eso lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento, ¿no lo crees?-Seiya no se dejaría convencerse tan fácilmente pues sabia que detrás de la petición de ella había algo mas.

-No sean infantiles, solo es una cena y punto- se acercó a ellos quienes la miraron un poco intrigados ante su perseverancia.

-Aja, tú lo has dicho, solo es una cena, ve tu sola-burlonamente el castaño miraba triunfantemente a la peli lila que había caído en su propia trampa al restarle importancia al asunto.

Se le terminaban los recursos a Saori, seria una misión imposible convencerles a esos tres, si tan solo la dejaran un ratito con Shun, a él si lo podría convencer, él no se atercaria como los otros, pero no, desde que Seiya e Ikki se dieron cuenta de sus intenciones con el ojiverde nombraron a Hyoga la nana principal de éste, no había instante en que le dejara solo, si el niño quería salir, el rubio iba detrás de él, que si no podía el Cisne otro salía al rescate, pero ni locos le dejaban solo y más cuando ella andaba cerca.

Ella lo sabia este día no conseguiría su cometido, así que dejándolos en paz se retiro a su habitación tal vez mañana tendría mas suerte. Sin poder dormir se levanto a la cocina, tal vez si tomaba un té podría conciliar el sueño, pero para su suerte al entrar en la cocina se encontró con un pensativo peliverde, el cual estaba sentado con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa mientras miraba una deliciosa rebanada de pastel, no pudo evitar sonreír, pues la ironía se hacia presente, ninguno de los chicos pudo haber advertido que en medio de la noche Shun estaría solo, pues les era imposible cuidarlo de ella mientras dormían.

-Hola, Shun-dirigiéndose a buscar la tetera le saludo, él le sonrío mientras veía como ella se dedicaba a preparar su té.

-Hola, ¿No puedes dormir?-observó como la chica negaba suavemente con su cabeza - Huele bien, ¿De qué es?-señalo sus manos que sostenían una taza de té, el cual expedía un exquisito aroma.

-Té de rosas, ¿Gustas un poco?-esbozo una sonrisa al ver el gesto de duda e incertidumbre del ojiverde.

-¿Ah si?-enarcando una ceja le miro dudoso- ¿Sabe bien?-la peli lila soltó una carcajada ante su actitud.

-Te lo aseguro- le extendió su taza la cual el peliverde la tomo aun inseguro de si debía o no tomarla, pero con solo olerlo algo le decía que seria una pena no probarlo, así que se llevo a los labios la taza y sorbió un poco del té- ¿Te gusto?- éste solo asintió a su pregunta.

-Oye Saori, te puedo preguntar algo-la mencionada le sonrió como clara afirmación así que Shun continuo- Tu sabes ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano y a los demás?-con un semblante serio dejo en la mesa su taza.

-¿A que te refieres?-disimulando su interés continuo bebiendo su té, sería fácil convencer al ojiverde.

-Pues han estado bastante raros, Hyoga se me ha pegado como chinche no me deja ni respirar, al igual que mi hermano y el resto-un tono de fastidio acompañaba cada queja.

-No lo sé-le mintió-deberías preguntárselos tu mismo-para sus adentros la peli lila brincaba de emoción pues estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo-Shun, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? –el otro asintió - ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la cena de la Fundación?

-Claro, porque no, oye ¿y los chicos irán?- ante el cuestionamiento de Shun una sonrisa atípica se hizo presente en ella, una mezcla de maldad y satisfacción en ella venían incluida.

-Aun no me han dado su respuesta pero yo espero que puedas asistir-mostrándose afligida y un tanto melancólica le miro con cara de cachorro a medio morir-_antes tal vez no, pero ahora no les queda de otra_-pensó para si.

-No te preocupes, yo sé que irán- con una leve sonrisa el otro trato de reconfortarla.

Lo había conseguido, el ojiverde estaba de su lado, más de uno querría matarse al enterarse como le convenció, pobres ingenuos al creer que le podrían ganar a ella.

Así pues el día de la Velada de la Fundación rápido llego. Esta vez seria en un hermoso salón , con mesas redondas cubiertas por una tela en color cobre a juego con las sillas con un centro floral en color blanco y pequeños toques de verde e iluminado por velas, en el centro del lugar se encontraba la mesa designada para ellos.

-¡Rayos Hyoga! ¡Todo es tu culpa!-no dejaba de quejarse Seiya mientras se iban acercando al lugar.

-¡Era un simple tarea, tonto! ¡No lo tenias que dejar solo!-Shiryu refunfuñando caminaba mientras mira al rubio.

-¡Aja! ¡Por eso no me dejaban!-Shun les miro reprochando su actitud.

-Entiende Shun, nos sentimos como peces fuera del agua, además de que ¡venos!-Ikki se señalo a si mismo y al resto-¡nos vemos ridículos en estos trajes!-exclamo levantando un poco la voz.

-¡Te odio Hyoga!-soltó el castaño mientras que el rubio solo se encogía de hombros.

-¡Ya déjenlo en paz!-refuto Erin-Hubieran sido mas inteligentes que Saori, o tan si quiera mas valientes para decirle que NO-remarco la ultima palabra mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los chicos.

-Mira Erin- Hyoga al fin hablo, tomando por los hombros a la mujer-nosotros le dejamos claro a Saori que NO vendríamos- los otros asintieron ante la declaración- Hicimos lo imposible por que ella no se le acercara a Shun-señalo al otro que solo sonreí ante la actitud de sus amigos-Pero fallamos-bajo la mirada-¡Todo es culpa de Shun!-enojado fulmino al mencionado con la mirada-¡Es imposible decirle no!

-Ni que fuera para tanto-June rio burlonamente acercándose al ojiverde-¿Verdad Shun?-el aludido se hizo el desentendido alejándose de ellos.

-Como se nota que no has caído-negaba suavemente con la cabeza Shiryu.

-Tranquilos chicos, disfruten de la velada, ya relájense que todos se ven guapos-sonriendo Sunrei se acercó a Shiryu quien olvido todo y se dedico a contemplar a la chica.

-Son tan encantadores cuando se enojan-Miho apretó una de las mejillas de Seiya el cual se puso rojo, a la vez que las chicas se burlaban de eso.

Ya resignados ellos pusieron su mejor cara pues como lo había dicho Sunrei era hora de relajarse y disfrutar. Al entrar en parejas rápido cautivaron la atención de los presentes incluso la de Saori y Tatsumi, los primeros en entrar fueron Shiryu y Sunrei, él llevaba un traje en color plomo, camisa blanca, zapato negro y corbata del mismo color al traje junto con su cabello recogido en una coleta, ella lucia un espectacular vestido en color vino tinto adornado con pequeños detalles en color oro, zapatillas doradas y un pequeño bolso de mano a juego con los detalles y zapatillas; seguidos de Hyoga y Erin, él de traje en color negro, camisa en un tono azul pastel, corbata azul como sus ojos y zapatos negro, ella al igual que él escogió un vestido azul a juego con el color de ojos de ambos, unas zapatillas negras y un bolso estilo sobre de color champagne; después venían Shun y June junto con Ikki, el cual no había querido ir acompañado siendo fiel a su estilo de lobo solitario, además de que no le agradaba la idea de dejar solo a su hermanito con la rubia, el ojiverde lucia un frac negro con cola, chaleco negro y corbata de lazo en piqué blanco y camisa blanca de algodón con el frente de piqué y zapato negro, ella con un vestido de color rosa pastel estilo griego, zapatilla negra y una cartera de mano, Ikki al igual que su hermano vestía de frac negro, chaleco gris corbata de lazo en piqué gris a rayas blancas y camisa blanca junto con zapatos negros; por ultimo venían Seiya y Miho, él de traje azul oscuro, camisa blanca corbata azul oscuro y zapato negro, ella con un vestido color buganvilia de tirantes gruesos y unas zapatillas color verde olivo, todos ellos lucían exquisitamente, acorde a la ocasión.

Saori que se encontraba ya en la mesa que se les había asignado miro con orgullo a sus amigos y acompañantes de éstos, sonreí pues aunque Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki se hubiesen negado a asistir desde un principio pareciera que se habían hecho a la idea e incluso estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de la velada. Aunque algo en su interior parecía molestarle, ¿Qué? No lo sabía, solo sentía un pequeña punzada en su interior, además de que no podía dejar de mirar a Miho acompañada de Seiya, algo en ello despertaba su enojo.

La velada continuo, entre risas y una amena platica entre los chicos y ellas, conforme iba avanzando la noche los asistentes comenzaron mostrar sus mejores pasos de baile, ellos no tardaron en seguir el ejemplo de los demás invitados, Shiryu fue el primero en invitar a Sunrei a bailar, seguido de Hyoga y Erin posteriormente le siguieron Shun y June, dejando en la mesa a Ikki, Miho, Seiya y Saori. Una sonrisa traviesa y pícara se dibujo en el rostro del Fénix, pues una idea magnifica se le había cruzado por su mente, se apresuró a invitar a la pelinegra ante la mirada incrédula del castaño por "robarle" a su acompañante, quedando solo él y la peli lila y ante la mirada de sus amigos de "_vamos, invítala a bailar"_ entendió el plan del mayor.

Rascándose la nuca miro a sus amigos con resignación, sabia que si no quería sufrir a Shun tenia que acceder antes de que éste usara su poder que ejercía sobre cualquiera, mentalmente maldijo la hora en que se les ocurrió a los otros salir a bailar.

[¡Rayos! ¡Ya me las pagaran!] Suspirando reuniendo el valor suficiente para acceder ante la demanda de ellos.

[¿Por qué me hacen esto? Bola de tontos] mirando a la chica se acercó a ella, sonriéndole.

-Bailamos- con un tono sereno y calmado extendió su mano en dirección de ella, como claro gesto de caballerismo, la peli lila algo nerviosa sonrió y acepto la invitación, aferrándose la brazo del chico se dispusieron a ir con los otros. De cierta manera algo les incomodaba a ambos pero a la vez les hacia sentir bien, estando uno al lado del otro.

Él por su lado sonreí al pensar que sus amigos se habían confabulado para dejarlos, entendí las intenciones de éstos y les agradecía el gesto pero ya no era momento de volver al pasado, era hora de ver a futuro, en el cual a pesar de que en su corazón solo hubiera lugar para ella, él ya había decidido continuar sin ella aunque eso le doliera en lo mas profundo de su ser, pero lo haría, por ella.

En cambio ella, se sentía angustiada pero a la vez era presa de cierto nerviosísimo que la atrapaba solo cuando él estaba cerca de ella, era la primera vez desde que ella le prohibió estar tan cerca uno del otro, su corazón latía aceleradamente, sabía que tenia que calmar su pulso así que se dispuso a respirar, cuando lo consiguió se quedo petrificada al llegar a la pista de baile.

[No puede ser] Se quedo prácticamente congelada al escuchar las primeras notas.

_"Con la paz de las montañas, te amaré_

_Con locura y equilibrio, te amaré_

_Con la rabia de mis años_

_Como me enseñaste a ser_

_Con un grito en carne viva, te amaré…"_

Por un momento sintió como sus piernas se doblegaban, aferrándose mas al brazo del castaño trato de calmase, respiro profundo y continuo su caminar. Una vez en la pista de baile rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del castaño mientras él la tomaba por la cintura atrayéndolo así él, perdiéndose en la canción recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño cerrando los ojos. Tantos recuerdos llegaban a ella con cada nota, incluso el ambiente no le ayudada a ignorar el hecho, ya que todo el lugar se hallaba aluzado por velas, mientras que las parejas bailaban.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Después de la Batalla contra Poseidón Dios del Mar, Athena en compañía de sus Caballeros de Bronce se dirigieron al Santuario de la Diosa, su propósito era descansar y convivir con el resto de la Elite Dorada, a estos últimos había que ponerles al tanto lo sucedió en el reino marino.

Una semana después de su llegada ya la Orden Dorada estaba al tanto, así como ya se habían dado las primeras órdenes para comenzar con las reparaciones de los Templos afectados por la batalla de las Doce Casas.

En la Sala del Patriarca se encontraba ella mirando el horizonte desde una ventana al costado derecho del recinto, esperando los reportes de Milo Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, él junto con Aioria Caballero Dorado de Leo eran los encargados de vigilar que los reclutas hicieran tareas de limpieza, mientras que el resto de la Elite Dorada ayudarían en otras tareas.

Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó la llegada de cierto Caballero, quien la miraba en silencio pues no se atrevía a interrumpir a la Diosa, cuando el joven noto que la mente de la chica estaba muy lejos del Santuario no le quedo otro remedio más que llamarla.

-Saori-dulcemente le llamo aunque no obtuvo respuesta, así que volvió a llamarla-Tierra llamando a Saori-canturreo, sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica, la cual se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí.

-Seiya-rio por lo bajo al fijar su mirada en el chico, quien venia lleno de polvo y desaliñado, al parecer se había entretenido mientras levantaba los escombros.

-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo realmente importante-acortando la distancia entre él y ella este camino hasta un pilar que se encontraba junto a la ventana- Ya no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada-contemplando el horizonte él sonrió de lado mientras ella ele miraba, sabia que a lo que él se refería.

-No te atrevas-corto tajantemente- Es imposible, lo sabes-alejándose de él le miro desoladamente.

-Sabes lo que siento por ti-Seiya le siguió, esperando una respuesta de su parte-Sabes que te amo-tiernamente miraba a la chica mientras se acercaba a ella-Saori.

Al verle tan cerca de ella por instinto se alejó, desviando su vista en dirección contraria, en su interior rogaba por que alguien llegase, no le importaba quien fuere solo necesitaba la presencia de alguien mas en la Sala del Patriarca, al saber que nadie vendría reunió todas sus fuerzas para enfrentar a Seiya.

-Debes olvidarlo, por favor, si no será una tortura para ti-sin poder sostenerle la mirada se dio la vuelta, con el firme propósito de marcharse de ahí.

-¡Maldición Saori!-cerrando sus puños en señal de impotencia miro a la chica que seguía evitando verle a los ojos- No puede ser, ¡mírame!-le ordeno un tanto desesperado.

-Te suplico que no sigas-aun de espalda a él su voz era firme-borra ese sentimiento de tu corazón, cada uno tiene un destino que cumplir-continuo su andar hacia la entrada.

-¡Me pides algo imposible! ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo?-bajando su mirada a suelo dejo que saliera una lagrima de impotencia-¿acaso te has convertido en una mujer fría y sin sentimientos? –con esas palabras ella detuvo su andar.

El silencio reino el lugar, donde solo se podía escuchar el latidos de los corazones de ambos, ella aun de espalda a él supo en ese instante que debía hacer algo drástico para que él se decepcionara o por lo menos para que desistiera de esos sentimientos. Girándose le encaro.

-Caballero, esa no es la forma de dirigirte a una Diosa -trato de amedrentar la voluntad del chico dictándoles su orden no como Saori sino como Athena-hazme el favor de retírate-sin mirarlo paso por un lado de él mientras avanzaba hasta la trono del Patriarca.

Confundido por su actuar Seiya la miro incrédulo, sabia le hablaba como la Diosa no como la mujer, pero al él en este instante le importaba muy poco lo que pudiera dictar como Athena, él solo quería hablar con Saori y que ésta no se escudara detrás del nombre de la Diosa de la Guerra Justa y la Sabiduría.

-No puedes tapar el sol con un dedo, Saori, sé por tu actitud que te sientes igual o más perdida que yo, sé que estos sentimientos nos están atormentando a ambos, tú por un lado te niegas a aceptarlos y yo por mas que te los digo soy rechazado-cerro con fuerza sus ojos dejando salir un leve suspiro.

-El amor de Athena debe ser por igual para sus Caballeros-le contesto en un tono frio e indiferente.

-Pero yo no busco el amor de Athena sino el de Saori Kido, ¿Acaso no lo comprendes?-negó suavemente.

-Yo me debo a mi naturaleza y es por ella que ni como Saori puedo aceptar tu amor-con un nudo en la garganta miro al chico apretar los puños, pareciera por un instante que había logrado amedrentarlo, pero entonces él hablo.

-Perdona si te ofendo pero en verdad he llegado a pensar que te escondes detrás de todo ese asunto sobre Athena, no será ¿qué le tienes miedo al amor? –cruzándose de brazos esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, un golpe al ego de cualquier persona dolía, y conociendo a la chica, ella seria capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos con tal de que el castaño no tuviera la razón.

-Tú para mi eres poca cosa, crees que yo rencarnación de una Diosa y heredera de una fortuna multimillonaria fijaría mi vista en el alguien como tú-asiéndolo sentir menos que ella él solo pudo encogerse de hombros, le dolían las palabras que le había dicho pero aun así sabia que solo las decía para alejarlo-Entrégale tu amor a alguien como tú, a alguien digna de él, a alguien que este dispuesta a amarte y estar a tu lado.

-Esta bien, como tú quieras pero que te quede claro que puedes rechazarme mil y una veces pero yo no me daré por vencido, yo estaré ahí para ti, sin importar nada ni nadie, no me importan las represalias, soy capaz de todo, por ti y por este amor-azotando la puerta se marcho de ahí, dejando aun mas confundida a la peli lila sobre sus sentimientos y su forma de actuar.

-Seiya… -susurro su nombre, mientras veía como éste se marchaba.

Ese día no volvió a verlo, asustada ante las palabras y actos de Seiya, investigo ¿por qué nadie había hecho acto de presencia? Si se suponía que todos los Dorados debían llevar sus reportes, no tardo en enterarse que tanto los chicos como Kiki fueron cómplices del castaño, entre todos distrajeron e impidieron que alguien interrumpiera la confesión del Pegaso, por ello se vio obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto, les prohibió la entrada a los Caballeros de Bronce en el Santuario, su único deber a partir de ese momento era llevar una vida normal, alejados de todo lo concerniente a la Diosa Athena.

En su interior sabia muy bien que aunque la orden haya sido dada y obligada a cumplir, ellos volverían, sin importarles llevarle la contraria a ella; con la Guerra Santa contra Hades Dios del Inframundo pronto volvieron , pues tenían que cumplir con su deber: protegerla.

Una cruel Guerra donde el enemigo estuvo mas cerca de lo que hubiesen imaginado, donde no solo tenían que rescatarla a ella si no que también tenían que salvar a su hermano.

Seiya como lo había prometido volvió e hizo hasta lo imposible para rescatarla, como resultado fue herido con la espada de un Dios malvado, solo en ese instante cuando tuvo al castaño en su regazo herido e inconsciente admitió sus sentimientos por él, aunque el no pudiera escucharla le susurro a su oído un imperceptible: Te amo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"En secreto y en silencio, te amaré_

_Arriesgando en lo prohibido, te amaré_

_En lo falso y en lo cierto_

_Con el corazón abierto_

_Por ser algo no perfecto, te amaré"_

Era una ironía o quizás otro plan de los otros por hacerla entender cuánto la amaba Seiya, en su interior ya no lo podía negar, ella lo amaba, solo que el destino no le permitía estar con él, sería egoísta de su parte retenerlo a su lado sabiendo que ella nunca le podría dar todo lo que se merecía.

Con cada letra de la a su mente volvían pequeños fragmentos al lado de Seiya, al lado de aquel muchacho castaño que ha nacido bajo la protección de la constelación de Pegaso, aquel que ha estado al lado de la Diosa desde la era del mito, pero ahora lo sabia, tanto Diosa como mujer amaban a ese hombre que a luchado por ella.

Como pequeños destellos a su mente venían esos recuerdos que atesoraba, aunque estos no hayan sido gratos para nadie, como la vez que el caballero de cuervo en ayuda de sus mascotas intentaron secuestrarla, siendo Seiya su salvador.

El cruel recibimiento por parte del "Patriarca" a la llegada del Santuario, desatándose una lucha contra aquel que controlaba a un inocente para hacer y deshacer a su antojo, la terquedad del Santo de Pegaso alentó a sus compañeros a enfrentarse contra la Elite Dorada sin importarles arriesgar su vida, algunos murieron pero por gracia de Athena éstos volvieron a su lado, después de que Seiya le hubiese salvado la vida.

En Asgard no fue diferente, Hilda de Polaris fue utilizada, desatando una Guerra en nombre del Dios Odin, ella se quedo a orar en lugar de Hilda, arriesgando su vida pero a sabiendas que sus Santos se levantarían con la victoria, después de una larga batalla contra los Guerreros y podrían salvar a la representante de Odin en la tierra de las garras de la maldad, cuando todo termino aun recuerda la cara de preocupación de él cuando en el estanque oscuro ella fue succionada hacia el reino marino de Poseidón.

Contra Poseidón Dios del Mar y su encierro en el soporte principal, no fue la excepción, levanto su puño una vez mas para salvarla, en compañía de los otros vencieron a las Siete Marinas del Dios, logrando encerrarlo en la vasija, él estuvo ahí para ella cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Cuando Hades despertó junto con su Ejercito, lucharon una vez mas a su lado, donde las consecuencias para él fueron las peores, su alma se vio herida por a furia del Dios pero aun así él nunca la dejo.

Lo amaba ¿Cómo negarlo? Si con ello seria como negar su propia existencia, solo que ya era tarde para decírselo, ahora él estaba con Miho, ahora entendía ese sentimiento que nació al verles junto, eran nada mas y nada menos que celos, ella estaba celosa, pero tenia que callar y en silencio amarlo.

_"__Te amaré, te amaré _

_Como no esta permitido_

_Te amaré, te amaré _

_Como nunca se ha sabido_

_Porque así lo he decidido, te amaré__" _

**Notas de la Autora:**

**sshuz****_: _**algo inesperado que Shun les golpear pero cuando no estas bien eres capaz de hacer cosas que en tus cinco sentidos jamas harias. Espero te haya gustado la aparición de cierta rubia.

**Sakurak Li: **gracias por tu review, que bueno que los capitulos sean de tu agrado.

**Mara D:**tienes toda la razon eso cinco harian lo inimaginable no solo por Shun si no por cada uno de ellos, ya que son mas que amigos son hermanos.

**_Gracias a todos por leer dejen su review, me interesa conocer su opinion._**


End file.
